The brutal truth
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: One day Mello's life is changed and his eyes become opened to something that he has been missing. As things continue after that day it comes to wonder if Mello can save Near before it is too late or if there is no way to save him now. Warning: Rated T for safety, depression, abuse and yaoi with mpreg. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Mellos P.O.V.

I am walking along down the hall.

Most kids are outside playing since it's finally a day that is nice weather instead of it being hot like it has been for the past week.

If not outside they are around the orphanage and usually not in their rooms.

I decided to enjoy the peace and quiet inside. I am heading to my room but I stop when I hear something unusual.

Crying.

Now it's not the crying that's unusual but where it's coming from is another story.

I turn to the door to my right which is open just by a crack. I move closer and confirm that's where the crying has come from. I peek inside and I see Near laying a little curled up on the floor with his back turned to me but his shoulders shaking mixed with soft sobs are confirmation he is crying... Crying... Alone... I shiver as I remember what a horrible feeling that was. I move forward into the room.

Nears head whips around when he hears me come in. He watches me silently only letting out a sniffle here and there.

I close the door behind myself.

He continues to watch me even as tears still slip down his cheeks though the dripping of the tears from his eyes has slowed as Near is trying to stop crying now that I'm here.

I stare at his face... I never thought I would see such a look on him.

The boy in front of me is not the Near I know but a new Near almost as if it's an imposter. He has a badly hurt look in his eyes as if he's on the breaking point just about to shatter, the salty tears that drip down his cheeks only to fall off of his jaw line to the ground and this depressed feeling rolling off of him.

It's so strange and so new to me.

I remind myself of the situation to not get lost in my thoughts then I move forward closer to Near.

Near glances away and tries to wipe his eyes clean with the back of his sleeves.

I sit down beside him then I reach over.

He's not looking at me anymore as his eyes are still wet with tears that are straining to move to drip down his cheeks.

I gently pull him closer to be against me with his head leaning against my chest.

He looks up at me surprised.

"It's ok." I assure him. "Let it out. You'll feel better."

He relaxes in my arms as he comes to realize that I won't hurt him. He leans his forehead against my chest slightly nuzzling it.

I watch him as best as I can.

He seems to have his eyes closed and the tears are streaming down his cheeks again. His left hand raises only to grip my shirt as if I'm the only thing keeping him from floating away from life.

I keep one arm wrapped around his body and the other hand moves up to stroke his hair as I let him cry while I hold him. "It's ok I've got you." I assure him. "Let it all out." I continue to say assuring things and I also say some sweet nothings every now and then.

He continues to cry and as the talking to him while he cries becomes an unconscious thing to do I begin to wonder what brought this on.

What happened to make him like this?

I just can't find any reason.

He's never been affected by anything before.

Even when a dissection went wrong and blood spilled everywhere he didn't even flinch at the gruesome murder scene appearance or when one of the girls boobs fell out of her shirt he showed absolutely no interest or anything.

I blink as I go quiet realizing he's starting to calm down now. I wait as I continue the hair stroking, his hair is soo soft, to help.

He sniffles and shifts to curl more into me.

"Feel better?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes." His voice a little broken sounding in the emotional tone area. He meets my eyes as he gazed up at me. "Why comfort me?"

I knew the answer already as to me it was as obvious as the skin on our bones. "Because I know what a crappy feeling it's like to cry alone." I tell him watching his eyes. "Also you know I'm sure you already know I'm not heartless so if you need someone to be there for you even if it's just for comfort I can be there."

Near smiles ever so softly that even I can barely see it. "Thank you. Mello."

I smile softly and ruffle his hair.

Near closes his eyes softly as well as slightly tilting his head down at that then opens them half way flickering them to look to me when I remove my hand.

I get up and leave now that Near is alright. I pause at the door and look back. "Don't forget it Near." I say. "Don't forget rival or not I can still be there." I am not actually sure why I said those words how I did as if fearing Near might be thinking of something... More drastic... I leave slowly with that to give him time to call me back until I am out of his room and with that I head to my room. I flop down onto my back on my bed as I begin to wonder just what could Near have been crying over.

Was it because of his parents death? A major part of his past I won't comprehend until I'm told the story?

I make myself sigh as I have no idea if any of my thoughts are even close to the truth. I close my eyes only to find myself drifting off into sleep but the memories of what I witnessed follow me into my dreams. I soon find myself blinking my eyes open the next day. I sit up and rub my eyes still feeling the sleepy effects of waking up. I lower my hands to look at them then I open them staring at my palm. "Was it... A dream... All along?" I wonder to myself as I stare at my hands in thought. "No it couldn't be with the way I was sleeping." I clench my hands into fists then I close my eyes tightly only to vigorously shake my head. I stop with my hands on my lap and I open my eyes half way. "Dream or not I will keep my promise. I'll be there for him." I get to my feet and raise my head.

Time for a new day.

I shower then change only to head for breakfast.

As I am about half way to the cafeteria I pause seeing Near.

Is it just me or is he looking more happy than I have ever seen him?

No other kids seem to notice but Near has some kind of glow on him that makes him look a little happier though only a little.

Maybe it's just me since I saw him at a weak time.

He didn't approach me for the next three days as things seemed to go back to the way they were.

Until the fourth day after our first encounter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I am studying in my room when I hear the door cream open making me look up from my studies. I turn around since my back faces the door when I am sitting at the desk placed in all of the orphans rooms.

There stands Near looking a little uncertain as he is only slightly inside.

I smile at him as he glances down slightly. I put my pencil down and stand up. I go over to him and grab his arm gently but hard enough to pull him inside.

In slight surprise Near accidentally manages to close the door as I bring him into my room.

I wrap my arms around him holding him close in a way that he can lower his head so he can rest his head on my shoulder anyway he wants. "It's alright. I'm here." I tell him in an assuring way.

He was tense but when my words sink in along with my comforting embrace he relaxes.

I feel a small wetness slightly splash onto part of my neck. I keep him close as I let it happen.

His shoulders begin to shake as he begins to actually cry.

I rub gentle circles on his back and I make a comforting hum sound as he cries into my shoulder. I raise the hand I'm not using to rub circle on his back to run my fingers through his hair.

His tears are slowly getting my shoulder wet.

"Shh." I hush him as my one hand stills to just hold the back of his head gently in attempts to be comforting. "It's ok."

He continues to cry as I hold his trembling form.

I try to pull him at least a little closer. I start running my fingers through his hair again. "Let it out. I've got you."

Near slightly nuzzles my neck getting it damp but I don't care.

All I can care about is helping Near right now.

I continue with the comforting motions as he continues to cry to me.

Who knew Near could be such a delicate and fragile flower?

His sobs are not as loud as others but they are still there just quiet.

I keep him close and I mummer sweet nothings for comfort.

As things begin to settle down I move one hand to a part of his side to pull him closer only to pause when I get a flinch.

Something is wrong.

"Near?" I try to look at his face but he won't let me.

Something is very wrong.

Determined I lift his shirt while keeping him from pulling away.

My eyes blink in surprise when I see a bad looking bruise there.

It looks pretty bad almost making me wonder if he has a broken rib.

I look back to the direction of Near's face but he will still not look at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He mumbles.

No way….. This is possibly worse than I thought… Whoever did this must have threatened him to keep him from telling anyone.

Crap!

"It's ok." I try to assure him. "No one will find out. Just tell me who did this to you."

He buries his face into my shoulder staying silent for a few moments.

"I promise." I say a little softer.

He lifts his head up a little from my shoulder. "Johnathan." He says.

I clench my teeth finding myself pissed off at Johnathan. "He threatened didn't he?"

Near nods softly making me even more angry.

My emotions… In truth I gave up trying to figure out why they are a long time ago after coming to this orphanage.

I kind of just let it be how it is now.

Near grips my shirt tightly. "He said he was going to kill me in my sleep if I told anyone." He tells me almost too softly to hear.

"Well don't worry." I tell him. "No one is going to kill you in your sleep. They won't ever know." I watch him the best I can. "You need to tell me about all of this. You should know very well that it isn't good to hold it all in."

Near tenses slightly. "You….. You're the only one I can turn to." He mumbles but I catch his words.

I bring a hand to his hair letting his shirt fall back into place. "Then I'll always be there for you." I tell him. "Now….. What happened?"

Near leans his forehead against my shoulder. "I was playing with my puzzle… He came up to me with his boots on and kicked me while two of his buddies just….. just laughed." He begins as the story only fuels more rage to the anger building up inside me towards Johnathan. "He started saying mean things like that I was weak and that I was so pathetic that no one cares for me… He then crouched down by me to threaten me." He explains. "Luckily he left after that." He almost starts trembling as he tells me.

I blink as an idea comes to mind. "I have an idea. Maybe if you show him who's boss then he will leave you alone. I can teach you to fight."

Near shakes his head. "That won't do anything." He tells me.

"But at least let me teach you to fight." I say. "It'll make you feel safer."

"I can fight." Near tells me surprising me but he continues just before I can ask why he didn't fight back. "But using it will only cause things to get worse. I don't want it to get worse."

I stroke his hair. "Ok." I say sensing his fear of things getting worse.

What has Johnathan done to him before this incident that Near described?

"But you can still come to me." I remind him.

He nods softly. "Thank you Mello."

"Anytime." I respond. "Anytime."

Johnathan has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

I bring Near towards my bed and get him to sit. "Hold on. Let's see what we can do about that bruise." I head into the bathroom to get a face cloth only to make it damp with cold water.

It's the closest thing to ice cubes right now and I don't feel comfortable enough to leave Near on his own right now.

I move back to him only to kneel in front of him and I lift his shirt again. "This will be cold but it should help." I silently hope that he hasn't gotten a broken rib. I gently press the cloth against the bruise making him flinch. I almost squeeze the cloth realizing he might have a broken rib. "How much does it hurt?" I ask.

"Just a light sting." Near tells me.

I look up to his face. "Does it hurt with any movements at all?" I ask keeping the cloth on the bruise with even pressure.

"It's mostly more of a light throb if I move it too much." He responds.

"You might have a broken rib." I tell him.

He looks down. "I thought so too."

"Hopefully it's just cracked." I tell him. "To avoid any complications but it should heal."

Near nods softly.

I look to where the cloth is.

There is a few moments of silence between us then Near speaks again.

"Mello..."

"Hm?" I look back to him.

He looks away as if embarrassed. "Would it be ok if I snuck into your room after room checks?" He asks me.

I smile.

He's definitely opening up to me and since he told me I'm the only one them that makes it all the more obvious how much he truly needs this.

I ruffle his hair gently letting his shirt fall back down. "Of course." I agree.

He smiles softly. "Thank you." He says really grateful.

I keep the cloth on his bruise as we begin chatting about our theories on some books we both have read. I make sure to move the cloth to keep the coolness on the bruise.

After a bit I remove the cloth and look at the bruise. "There. It's looking better now." I say using the hand with the cloth to keep his shirt up to look at the bruise.

"Really Mello thank you." Near says his voice full of gratitude.

I move my hand letting his shirt fall back down. "Don't worry about it."

He looks away almost as if feeling ashamed. "To be honest if it wasn't for you I think... I think something bad would have happened."

"Huh?" I turn to look at his face as best as I can without moving my body. "What do you mean something bad? Like suicide bad?"

He closes his eyes. "I think... I think I would have snapped."

This surprises me.

But it's also a subtle message.

There is more going on than that of which I know about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"Well then I'm glad I stepped in." I tell him. "Near... Please... Look at me."

Near almost seems hesitant.

Though he is still warming up to me.

"Near." I say after a few moments.

He finally turns to me.

"To tell you the truth if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do with my life." I tell him feeling our rivalry slip away as I have been allowed to see him in a whole new light.

Sure we'll still be rivals in the sense of both of us trying to be number one in scores that come from the big tests that everyone takes together but things have changed.

"We're not truly rivals anymore Near." I tell him.

He nods softly. "I know."

"Now promise me something."

He slightly tilts his head wondering what it is.

"Promise me you will come to me and talk to me about what's going on. Promise me that you won't keep it all bottled inside of you. Promise me that you will talk to me when you need it." I tell him serious.

He blinks then looks serious. "I promise." He tells me.

I smile. "Good." I respond to him.

"Thanks so much Mello. I have some homework to do." He says. "I'll see you tonight?"

I nod. "Ok. I'll see you tonight."

He leaves the room.

I get to my feet studying forgotten as I let my bangs make my eyes fall into darkness from the shadows cast from my bangs. "Jonathan made Near upset. He took away that happier look Near had. And he. Is. Going. To pay." I say not making a mistake in the way I said it. I put the cloth into the laundry hamper then I leave my room as the perfect plan forms in my mind.

The sweet revenge is just around the corner.

I find Jonathan outside.

Perfect.

Outside fights are less likely to be seen by an adult since the adults are usually doing something inside.

Besides its really just us outside.

I approach him.

It's not unusual for me to get into a fight so this won't bring up any suspicions.

He turns to me. "Ah Mello."

I ball my hands into fists clenching them tightly then I feel my control slipping. I slam a hard punch to Jonathan's face sending him falling harshly to the ground. "Come on Jonathan. Let's see how well you can fight? I haven't had a good fight in awhile." I say to make sure he thinks that this is all just cause I feel like fighting him.

Jonathan spits out a tooth as he glares at me and raises a hand to hover by his cheek almost as if he was about to wipe it but stopped. "Fine you want to fight then let's fight." He gets up signalling to the two that like to follow him around just to look cool it seems as they almost act like those idiotic henchmen.

I smirk.

This is going to feel GREAT!

He throws a punch towards me but I lean my body to the left only to raise a hand to grab his wrist.

I turn and throw him over my shoulder slamming him as hard as I can to the ground. I can feel the rage inside me boiling so much I'm struggling to not lose control since if I do I might end up messing up making Near be in danger. I can't let that happen. I twist his arm making him gasp loudly as if holding back a small cry. I raise my foot only to slam it as hard as I can into his rib cage right where it's the most sensitive part of the ribs area of the body.

This time he does let out a small cry and I think I feel at least one or two ribs break.

I barely hold back a smirk as I make myself look disappointed. "Is that really all you had?" I questioned.

"I can fight." Jonathan almost growls as he starts to struggle.

I want to roll my eyes when he isn't getting anywhere even as he struggles. I slam a kick to his jaw. "This is no fun." I say then I notice a teacher in the window.

She hasn't noticed yet which is good.

I don't feel like causing a commotion since Near doesn't need to know when I did this. "That was pathetic." I leave heading inside stuffing my hands into my pockets but finding myself smiling.

That _DID_ feel good.

I round a corner then I see Matt who races over to me.

"Yo Mels." He greets.

"Hey." I greet back as both of us stop walking.

"What's up?" He asks with a slight hum.

"Jonathan sucks at fighting." I tell him.

Matt raises an eyebrow. "Started a fight again?"

I shrug as if saying 'so what.'. "Well he can be a big asshole so he pissed me off."

Matt nods. "I see." He says and reaches into one of his pockets probably to grab some gaming system.

"You've been playing video games all day." I say as a matter of fact.

"Mhm." Matt brings out his DS.

I shake my head slightly. "Typical."

He just grins at me in response.

"Well I'm going to study." I walk past him.

"See ya." Matt replies cheerily then he begins playing his game as he begins walking in the direction I came from.

I head to my room and when I enter I find it the way I had left it. I close the door then I head to study as I was doing before.

Time passes so fast I hardly notice it which almost makes me jump when Rodger knocks on the door then after a few moments opens it just to make sure I am in my room.

Satisfied he leaves the closing the door.

I wrap up my studying for tonight. I change into pyjamas that aren't really that different than my normal clothes. I even make sure to brush my teeth and I even move some books on my bed from my studying so I have more space.

Once done there is a hesitant soft knock on my door.

I head over to it and open it finding Near standing there. I let him in closing the door behind him. I can't help but let myself watch him as he slightly moves towards the bed, it is going to be late soon, to watch for any new injuries that is if they are visible in anyway.

So far there is none that I can see.

I follow him towards the bed.

…..

No one's P.O.V.

"We are not going to end the day like this." A voice says.

A door opens then closes.

"Time for a little nightly visit to my favorite stress reliever." The voice hums excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Mello's P.O.V.

Me and Near talked for a little bit making sure to not get loud since we are supposed to be in our own rooms.

A knock comes to my door making both me and Near turn to it.

I turn back to Near then gesture to under the bed.

He slips under the bed and I add my black jacket on the back of the bed pretending it's just hanging there when it's actually helping in covering Near.

I head to answer the door and find a patched up Jonathan. "What?" I asked in an angry and annoyed voice.

"Well we were wondering if you want to come find Near with us." Jonathan says and I notice his two henchmen with him.

"Why?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Well why not." Jonathan responds.

"You plan to take your anger out on him just because you lost a fight." I tell him.

"Man you're good." Jonathan says honestly.

"That's actually a pretty pathetic thing to do." I shake my head softly, since I have never beat up Near even before I found out about the terrible bullying I know I can tell him that it is pathetic, then I stare at him in a glare. "Look." I sigh. "I have studying to do. So don't bug me like this." I shut the door in his face. I listen for him to leave which takes a few seconds then once I'm sure he's gone I walk away from the door. "All clear." I tell him.

Near comes out and gets to his feet only to slightly dust himself off even though the worst might be a small bit of dust since I'm not some slob. "Thank you." He says.

"Don't worry about it." I assure him. "He won't be coming back so let's get some sleep."

"Ok." Near agrees.

We get onto my bed after I turn off the lights making the moonlight the only light in the room and I slip under the covers only to look to him.

He looks about to sleep on top of the covers but I stop him and pull the covers over him. "It's ok." I tell him.

He settles beside me under the covers.

"Near." I begin.

His gaze can be felt on me as it confirms he's looking at me.

"I think it would be best if you came to sleep with me every night." I can't just leave him all alone if there is even one orphan willing to attack Near in his own room.

Near nods. "I think that would be nice."

I smile. "Then it's a deal. Every night you come to my room."

"Ok." Near agrees.

I wrap an arm around him pulling him close. "Now then. Let's get some sleep."

He cuddles close to me and closes his eyes. He soon is asleep and I notice that he seems more tired than I would have thought possibly fearing that something bad is going to happen or someone is attacking him at night making him lose sleep.

But he looks so cute and peaceful sleeping.

I close my eyes and head off into the dream world. I have never felt as comfortable as I do now.

Yes…. Yes I can get used to this.

The next morning…..

I awaken and notices that Near is awake with his eyes closed but he looks so content as if he feels quite safe being held in my arms. I shift wanting to hold Near closer then Near opens his eyes half way. "Morning."

Near looks up to me. "Morning." He greets back.

"Ready for breakfast?" I ask him.

"I don't eat in front of others." He says glancing away.

"That's ok. I'll bring you something." I assure him.

"Thank you." He responds.

I get up. "You should stay in my room. Feel free to take a shower if you want." I say then I head out leaving the room.

"Thanks." I hear him say just before I leave then I close the door and head off to the cafeteria to get myself and Near breakfast. I find that there really are only one or two people here who aren't even paying attention. I don't care. I head to get two trays of food for both me and Near.

Once the trays each have a good amount of food on it I take them and head off back to my room.

I get back to my room without incident. I push the door open since I barely left it open so it looked closed but if I push on the door it would open. I head inside and put the trays on the nightstand before heading back to close the door properly this time. I turn around and see Near taking the tray that I brought for him. I head back over to him. "Did I get the right stuff?" I ask him.

He nods. "Thank you."

I wave it off. "Don't worry about it." I grab my tray.

We settle on the floor and when we don't have food in our mouths we take breaks from eating to talk.

Once we finis our breakfasts we bring the trays down putting them away.

"I'm going to change." Near says no one can hear us. "Thanks again Mello."

"Yeah see you later." I respond and he heads off. I kind of think about everything that's been happening recently until movement catches me eye. I turn only to see Jonathan with his henchmen walking around. I narrow my eyes as they had better not be looking for Near.

Lucky for them they head off towards the play room.

I head up to my own room myself deciding to get changed too. I stop at Near's room pausing there and I look around only to lean closer to the door. "Near?"

"Yes?" Near responds not opening the door as he must still be changing.

"Don't go to the play room. Jonathan's there." I warn him.

"Thanks." Near responds.

"Yup." I then begin to leave though I just barely hear him say 'though it'd be better if I went to the library anyways' making me hope it isn't something bad. I head to my room to get changed.

Once changed I grab a chocolate bar from the desk unwrapping the top part before taking a bite.

I enjoy the sweet taste of the super addicting treat. I almost want to moan at the taste.

Then an idea pops into my head.

I'll go to the library too.

Might as well.

I also got a few books to return anyways.

Plus it'll be good if I try to stick around Near more often without it raising suspicion.

I have a feeling that it's really the best course of action to take at the moment. I grab the books that I need to return as I munch on my chocolate bar.

With the five books stacked I manage to maneuver them so I'm holding them with one arm to allow me to finish my chocolate bar due to no food in the library.

I head out of my room heading off to the library to go return these books. I hope that Near is indeed going to be in the library.

Something is going on around here and Near is in the center of it.

That much I can say for certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I throw the wrapper in the garbage as I finish my chocolate bar just before I reach the library. I head inside the library and go to the return box noting Near is indeed in here at one of the study tables doing some studying.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch him glancing up to me before going back to his studying not long after.

I stand in front of the return box and I begin to slide the books in one at a time since the hole in the return box can only fit one book at a time.

Well the hole is big enough to fit the books allowed outside of the library that you have to sign out.

As I am about to enter the third book into the slot I hear some people enter the library.

I glance trying to be subtle about it to not get caught as I try to slide the book into the slot without looking.

A group of about three guys and two girls are talking quietly as well as laughing then as they pass by Near one guy steals the book that Near was taking notes on only for one of the girls knock over a stack of books beside Near.

I freeze and grip the book tighter in anger as the group leaves laughing like it's the funniest thing ever. I turn putting the book into the slot then placing the books on top of the return box but a warning look from the librarian makes me quickly slide the books into the slot. I know if I get in trouble then I can't help Near.

The librarian turns away and I turn around only to head over to Near.

I help him clean up the books. "Those jerks."

"It's ok." Near mummers. "It's happened before."

I turn to him surprised.

It truly makes me wonder just how much I don't know is going on around here.

Just how far does this trail of bullying go? How many are really involved?!

I realize I paused in my work then I return to helping him clean up. "Why do you take it?" I ask keeping my voice down so as to not bring attention to us.

"If I don't things are likely to get worse." He informs me.

I look down and I truly do feel sorry for my rival. "You're in a lot more pain than I realized." I say softly not sure if he should hear me say that or not.

He looks to me. "Mello..." He begins.

I look to him. "Hey don't worry about it ok?" I tell him. "This doesn't change anything."

He blinks then nods. "Ok."

We get up and put the books back into a pile.

"I'll see if I can get the other book back." I tell him then I head off to find that group of jerks. I soon find them and I see a book in the guys hand.

The same guy who took Nears book.

I approach with a plan. "Mind giving me the book you're holding?" I question.

The group turns to me.

"Ah Mello. Need this book for studying?" The guy asks.

"Why else would I be asking for it?" I question.

"Don't worry about it. You can have it." The guy tosses me the book and I catch it. "That freak Near was using it before we took it."

"He is like the worst human ever." One of the girls says. "I doubt he's even human. Some kind of mutation or something if you ask me." She checks out her nails.

"He'd be better off dead." The other female adds.

I just realized that I'm so angry at them I can't even think of their names and the anger is still growing even as the group laughs at the girls remarks. "Well libraries are to be quiet. So don't be too loud that you interrupt my studying." I turn and walk away with that. "Here." I give Near the book back.

"Thanks Mello." Near responds.

I nod and I spot a book on a bookshelf that might be a newer book as I have not seen it around. I head over to it and check it out only to slightly look when movement catches my eye.

Rodger comes in only to look around until his eye land on Near for a few moments before he leaves the room.

What was that all about?

Is Rodger looking for someone?

I can't help but glance to the librarian.

She didn't even seem to notice Rodger enter or leave.

Though come to think of it she didn't seem to really notice the bullying either or she is intentionally ignoring it for some reason.

I turn away back to stare at the book I was just about to pull out.

Something is going on here and I don't like it...

I grab the book then I settle down to study in a spot close to Near without being suspiciously close. I begin reading and a little later I let my eyes flicker up to watch that group of jerks leave the library lucky for them not bullying Near this time. I turn back to the book and read until I complete it. I close it and get up to put the book away. I decide to walk around the library but I don't find any interesting books I currently need to read.

So I decide to head to get some more chocolate but I can't help but slightly slow my pace as I walk past Near.

I look to him silently telling him that he can follow if he wants before I turn away heading to the door then out of the library. I head to my room since I still have one chocolate bar left in my room. I begin thinking over today's events as I walk almost absentmindedly.

What is really going on around here?

That's the big question.

I blink back to reality as I arrive to my room or at least am looking at the closed door. I grab the door knob but before I can open it there is a voice.

"Yo."

I turn to the speaker who is slightly standing behind me in a spot where I can look over my shoulder at him without straining to do so. "Hi Matt."

He grins at me. "You were lost in thought again." He pokes my forehead. "What's going on up there today?"

I swat his hand away since he only did that because we are good friends even though he knows that when he does that it actually annoys me.

But isn't good friends supposed to tease each other from time to time?

"A lot." I tell him.

Matt raises an eyebrow at me. "Near again?"

I nod. "Yeah." I say.

Matt nods. "I see. I guess being rivals makes you think about him a lot."

"Something like that." I respond.

Matt looks at me curiously. "Are you saying that there is another reason?" He questions.

Shit!

I need a lie….. A lie….. a lie….. What's a good lie?

Matt suddenly blinks as if he knows what it is. "Oh I've got it!" He grins at me. "You love him!"

Oh thank God he's an idiot.

Wait…. What'd he say!?

I look confused. "What!?" I stare at his eyes. "What the fuck gave you that idea?"

He shrugs. "Well I was just thinking that's the only reason he'd be on your mind besides the fact you are rivals."

That's not true…. Me and him aren't rivals anymore…..

I still have to tell him something.

If I don't he will go looking for answers which might cause problems if he talks to the wrong people for their opinion then they get suspicious which might lead to things getting worse if they think Near is talking to me.

"Well whatever." I shrug. "Look." I continue just before he'll get any ideas of needing to snoop. "I didn't want to say anything but you're my best friend. He's on my mind because he's my rival and because I am analyzing him so I can tell the signs of if there is something wrong."

"Why?" Matt questions. "Is it because of the scores?"

"Something like that." I hum. "You see by analyzing him it might give me an advantage."

Matt nods. "Ah."

I'm glad that I was able to come up with something that didn't end up sounding like something is actually going on. "So now you know. Just keep it to the two of us. I don't want Near to find out since not everyone here can keep their mouths shut."

Matt gives a salute. "I promise."

I nod. "I know I can trust you."

"So what are you going to do now?" Matt asks me.

"Study." I tell him.

"Should have seen it coming." Matt says with a smile.

"Yeah so I'm going to do that." I head inside my room heading for my desk.

"Ok." Matt then heads off towards his room probably to get lost in playing video games.

Once he's gone I go make sure my room door is closed.

I sigh in relief when that's done. "That was a close one."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

I begin to go through everything that has happened in my mind as well as taking notes. I will get to the bottom of this because there is evil working here in this very orphanage and it is affecting someone I now care for. I lift my pen to review my notes once done. "Ok well that's all I could find out." I mummer to myself after reviewing my notes three times. I look up to look outside. "What is really going on cannot hide from me." I say to myself. I push away from my desk and go to take a shower. I find the warm water relaxing except on my heart and mind.

In my heart and mind they feel tense at the anger at those who are causing Near so much hell that I swear if I didn't find out about he might have snapped and also with the thoughts of trying to figure everything going on out.

I finish my shower then change before heading back to continue my work hopefully with a slightly fresher mind to see if I missed anything. I continue until it gets late then I put things away into the drawer of my desk.

As I do this Rodger checks to make sure I am in my room.

I ignore him as I finish putting away my work.

He just leaves closing the door behind himself.

I get up from my desk and walk over to the window only to look outside. I look up to the moon that is shining it's soft light down onto Earth below. "I promise." I say softly. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to help Near." I close my eyes. "With this new discovery of the treatment that in truth no one should have to go through especially with the pain that comes with it... Well... Near is someone I have come to care for. So no matter what happens I will be there." I open my eyes half way staring to the dark top line of trees then I raise a hand placing my palm on the cool glass. "That I promise." I end with a soft voice. I stand there for a few moments then lower my hand as well as turn around only for Near to slip into my room. I smile.

Good he's here.

I go over to him as he closes the door. "It's good you were able to get here."

Near nods slightly glancing down.

I blink as my smile falls.

Something happened.

"What happened?" I ask him worried now.

His eyes flicker to me then look down. "It's not really much to worry about. I guess being tossed to the floor isn't really a nice feeling."

My eyes widen and I pull him into a hug. "Who. Who did that and tell me did they do anything else?"

Near won't meet my eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it." He says.

I become much more worried at that statement.

There is something worse going on or that has just happened.

I then notice he has some papers with him. "What are those?"

He moves his head enough to speak. "Just some work. I have to get it done before tomorrow morning but I knew you would get worried if I didn't come to your room. I didn't want to cause you to lose any sleep because of me."

"But you need your rest." I tell him.

"I'll be fine." He assures me. "I've done it before."

"How many times and how long do you stay up?" I ask him.

"I've done it many times." He admits. "I have to. And I stay up as long as it takes me to finish it."

I shift. "May I see?"

He raises his head to look into my eyes.

"No one will know. Remember? You can trust me." I assure him.

"It's nothing special." He holds up the papers and I let go of him with one arm to take a look.

I note that it appears to be at least a couple of hours if not more.

That means he'd get barely any sleep tonight.

"Who assigned these?" I question.

Near looks away again as I notice out of the corner of my eye.

I turn to him. "You know what?" I tell him. "We'll do these together."

He looks back to me in surprise.

"Don't worry." I assure him. "If it comes down to it I can study your writing to copy it. If that's what it takes."

"Are you sure? It's really no trouble for me to do it." Near says.

"Hush. I'm not letting you stay up all night." I lightly tap the top of his head with the backside of the papers. "Come on." I lead him over to my desk. I sit in my desks chair as he sits on the bed using the nightstand to write on. "Ok let's do this." I notice some work already done so I scan Nears writing believing it'll make him feel better if done this way. I then begin checking out the questions. I work and know that Near will need to look it over in case I missed something but at least this way it'll be a load off of his shoulders. I look over it after I finish that first paper. "I finished. If you what you can look it over." I turn to give it to him but stop to smile seeing he fell asleep.

He looks like he needed some rest.

I shift him to lay on my bed then I cover him with a blanket. I finish the work that is left then I crawl in beside him falling asleep as well.

The next morning I blink awake only to find myself alone.

I sit up and look around then my eyes land upon something on my desk.

I get up and check it out.

It's a chocolate bar, I ran out of the ones in my room currently, with thank you from Near written on it.

I smile and pick it up. "You're welcome." I say softly holding it close to my heart before opening it and I take a bite. I know it's the same chocolate as before but I swear it could never have tasted any sweeter than one from someone I care for. I make sure no one can see the writing or at least can't read it then I head out of my room. I walk down the hall eating the chocolate bar as I walk savouring every bite of that most heavenly taste. I hardly notice Matt stumbling tiredly from his room then down towards where the cafeteria is. I instead head to the playroom almost as if I can feel that I am needed there. I continue to eat the chocolate bar and when I arrive I find Near playing with two robots. I smile and move into the room only to lean against a support beam enjoying the chocolate. I watch Near for a little bit then I turn to look out the window. I begin thinking about just how much I have been blind to until now.

It almost makes me stupid for not even noticing.

I finish the chocolate bar and I stuff the wrapper into my pocket.

It's the first thing Near physically gave me something though he has also already given me something else even if he doesn't know it.

He has given me someone to care for and to look out for like no one before him. He has given me a reason to work hard every day.

That last part is something he has always given me from the start of our rivalry yet now it also holds a new meaning now that I know about the terrible treatment.

Though with the new meaning….

He has given me a reason to work hard to help someone who is in need... Near himself.

I go over to the small bookshelf in the room and grab a book. I figure why not read but then just before I can take the book I am holding off the shelf someone else enters. I turn to look without giving it away.

It's Rodger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

I don't think he has noticed me yet as he heads for Near. I quickly release the book and tensely watch ready to help Near if needed. I know I'll have to be careful to not reveal that he's been talking to me but that doesn't mean I can't defend him.

Rodger stops in front of Near.

Near freezes and tenses but won't look to Rodger.

Rodgers hands clench into fists and I clench my jaw seeing that Rodger is acting different than any other time I've seen him.

Suddenly Rodger speaks.

"You little shit." He moves forward and grabs Near by the hair.

My eyes widen slightly.

The adults are in this too!? Well at least Rodger is... But I can't imagine that if Rodgers in then the other adults won't also be in on this! They will be in on this if Rodger is.

I begin moving towards them as Rodger lifts Near up.

"You stupid freak. On the last big test your mark dropped by half a point." Rodger snarls.

I pick up the pace.

Why does the bookshelf have to be on the opposite side of the room I need it to be on?!

Rodger uses his other hand to grab Nears throat harshly. "You little shit. You were given expectations to be perfect and your moron of a brain couldn't even do that one simple job!" He squeezes Nears neck.

I hit Rodgers arms making him drop Near in surprise.

Rodger turns to me making it more obvious he had no idea I was there.

Near coughs slightly as he has one hand on the ground for extra support with his other hand gently reaching towards his throat.

"Mello?!" Rodger slightly gasps. "What are you doing?!"

I glare at him. "I may not understand what's going on." I begin. "But when I saw what you did well did you think that I as a human being would just let you do something like that?!" I growl at him.

"I thought you would have enjoyed it." Rodger counters.

"No matter who it is there is no reason to attack them like that." I growl at him. "You have no good reason!" I can feel Near look to me but I stay strong continuing to glare at Rodger.

If I soften my look at all Rodger might catch on so I must keep reminding myself about what just happened.

"In fact I do." Rodger replies. "You see he is a failing piece of shit that has to be taught a lesson. Don't you agree? Don't you agree that the rival that is keeping you from the one thing that you desire most is a little shit needing to be taught a lesson?" He almost leans closer with a look that tells me he thinks I'll join in if he reminds me that Near is standing in my way of being in the number one spot around here.

"That does not justify why I should let such a violent act continue." I say without hesitance.

Rodgers eyes narrow. "Everyone else is on board with this. And I thought you'd be in the lead with that." He growls at me.

I stare at his eyes. "Everyone?"

Does it really go that far?!

"Yes. So why aren't you on board?" Rodger questions watching me.

"I don't care if I'm facing an army who are equipped with guns while I only have my bare hands to defend myself. I am standing up against a brutal attack." I respond. "It is something that should not be done to another living being."

Rodger snarls. "You are being an idiot!"

"No." I say strongly. "You and everyone else who are a part of this are being idiots!"

Rodgers anger seems to over flow and he raises a fist.

 _Whack!_

My eyes widen as suddenly Near is between me and Rodger taking the hit for me.

He is facing me and is knocked slightly towards my side.

I catch him. "Near."

Rodger also looks surprised.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

Near stays close to me as his eyes are slightly cast down almost making them fall under the shadows cast from his bangs and I keep him close.

"You both a bloody morons!" Rodger snaps then leaves... For now.

I glare wishing death upon Rodger as he leaves then I soften my gaze as I look back to Near. "Why'd you do that?" I ask again.

Near rests his forehead against my shoulder. "I wasn't going to let you get hit because of me."

I bring a hand to his back and I stroke it. "It wasn't because of you. It was because of me."

Near raises his head to look to me ready to cry. "But I'm the reason he came here in the first place." He protests.

I hush him. "Don't blame yourself. That codger has no idea what he is talking about." I tell him I bring my hand from his back to his cheek gently rubbing my thumb on it to wipe a tear that fell down his cheek. "It's ok. I got myself into it on my own. I wasn't going to stand there and watch it happen after all."

Near moves closer to me.

No ones P.O.V.

A growl is heard as someone walks away. "So you want to join in on the side of that moron?! Just because of what happened?! You're real pathetic."

Mellos P.O.V

"Near." I speak after a few moments.

"Yes Mello?" He asks slightly leaning into my touch.

"Please. I know it'll be hard but I need you to tell me everything that's going on. I want to help you and the best way I can do so is if you tell me everything." I say watching him the entire time.

Near seems hesitant but his logic wins. "I will do my best." He says. "But not here."

I shake my head that is a signal of no in agreement. "Yes not here."

"I will let you know tonight." He informs me. "I just... Need to recollect my thoughts."

I nod. "Ok." I agree. "When you're ready."

"Thank you." He responds and wipes his eyes. He pulls away. "We should leave before he comes back or sends another adult."

I nod. "Ok."

We clean up the puzzle then head out of the room.

"I'm going to my room. I should be ok." Near tells me then he slips away.

I want to follow but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he really needs to be alone for a little bit to collect all of his thoughts. I have noticed he is indeed showing me more emotions even in a single glance and I know that it's special because in public he's always had that mental mask hiding his own feelings from the rest of the world. I turn and wonder where I should head now.

Maybe the library?

I begin heading in that direction.

Then Matt approaches me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

I stop walking as I get my guard up. I don't know who I can trust right now.

"Yo." Matt greets with a grin.

"Not now." I say with a guarded voice. I go to walk on past him even though he watches me confused. I hear his hurried footsteps follow after me.

He appears next to me. "Hey dude. What's with the iciness?"

I slightly glare at him. "Right now it's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Matt just looks even more confused. "Mels." He almost whines. "What's up with you?"

I keep walking. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Matt dashes ahead of me and stares at me intensely. "I'm your best friend! Why are you suddenly acting like this!?"

"Don't worry about it." I shove past him. I can't let me guard down at all if everyone else really is involved.

Matt stares after me almost in disbelief.

If he really is a part of this then... Then I don't think I can still consider him to be my friend anymore... But at the same time it makes me hope that he isn't a part of all of this.

We are best friends that are like brothers after all... At least I would like to think that we still are... If he's not a part of this...

I shake my head to clear those thoughts out of my mind then I continue onwards. I make it to the library and I pass by the librarian.

"The books for dummies is the other way." She says as I head for the advanced section.

Rodger was here that's for sure.

I ignore her and continue on.

So what if some of this is spilling onto me!

It means that it will be less on Near.

Hopefully…

I look around myself trying to decide what book to read right now.

But... I have a nagging feeling that I should be on my toes.

Oh crap I hope I didn't make things worse for Near!

I blink as I realize this then I race out of the library. I have to make sure Near is ok and not being attacked.

No one's P.O.V.

Little did Mello know someone else was watching him as they peer around a corner before moving to follow.

Mello's P.O.V.

I make it to the rooms and I stand in front of Near's door. I don't hear anything so far. I grip the doorknob then cautiously open the door enough to peer inside.

He's at his desk doing work and seeing that he's ok I close the door quietly then head away towards my room.

I head into my room closing the door behind myself.

No one's P.O.V.

"Seems my dear loves heart has changed." A voice growls. The owner of the voice moves. "No way am I allowing this. Not now. Not ever. He is supposed to be interested in me!" The owner of the voice stops in front of a door.

The door is slammed open causing the only person in the room turn in surprise.

The owner of the voice moves in and grabs the other roughly. "You can't have it all to yourself!" The owner of the voice snarls before punching the other hard making the other fall to the ground with some other things also tumbling to the ground as well. "You don't care about anybody! You are a selfish bitch who doesn't deserve any attention!" The owner of the voice slams a kick to the others stomach. "You can't take this away from me!"

…..

"What was that sound?" Someone wonders turning to the direction of the noise.

There is a pause to listen to see if there will be anymore noises.

"I wonder what that was. Surely if it was something major there would be more noise." The person speaks after a few moments of silence. "I guess if I want to know then I will have to investigate myself." The person says as the person gets up then heads to go investigate what the noise is while pondering what exactly it could be.

…

The owner of the voice grabs the other by the arm very roughly using the other hand to make the other turn so their eyes meet only to tighten in grip which is actually already hurting the other before it was tightened even more. "You are nothing! You are a piece of worthless nothing!" The owner of the voice snarls then slams the other harshly onto the wall which doesn't crack which is a miracle but that isn't even noticed. The owner of the voice harshly grips the others neck making sure it's the only hand touching the other only to squeeze cutting off the oxygen. "Huh!? Did you really think I would let you get what it is that _I_ deserve?! Huh!? Answer me!" The owner of the voice slams the other against the wall making the other slightly gasp while trying to get some air. "HUH!?" The owner of the voice tightens the grip on the others neck too far gone to know that the other can't breathe or even speak. "HUH YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" The owner of the voice almost yells then watches glaring at the other who is now clawing at the hand that is not allowing the other to get any air. "You think you're so much better than me!?" The owner of the voice growls not getting any verbal response. "Well let me tell you something." The owner of the voice spins and tosses the other harshly to the floor making the other slightly slide to a stop gasping for air now that the other can breathe again. The owner of the voice speaks as the owner of the voice stalks over to the other. "Do you think you and your selfish being is going to take away what I deserve!?" The owner of the voice pulls the other up again roughly then pulls the other closer. " _Think Again!"_ The owner of the voice then smirks when there is something spotted in the edge of the owner of the voice's vision. "Because if you even thought that you would be the one to win over what it is that _I_ deserve you are a _BLOODY MORON!_ " The owner of the voice snarls. "I hope you rot in _Hell_." The owner of the voice spins tossing the other straight towards the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Suddenly someone leaps in the way and catches the person heading for the mirror just barely managing to stay on his feet as well as keep either of them from crashing into the mirror.

The one that threw the other towards the mirror looks shocked. "Mello!?"

Mello looks down to the one in his arms. "Are you alright Near?"

"I'm thankful you came just in time." Near admits.

Mello doesn't see anything alarming so he looks to the one that had been attacking Near with a harsh glare. "What the hell Matt!"

Matt takes a step back. "No Mello. It's not what you think." He says as he starts to panic. "You see-" He begins.

"Shut up!" Mello snaps interrupting Matt. "I don't want to hear it. You dare to act this way?! By hurting another and even attempting to kill them!?" He growls. "And don't you say a word." He adds harshly when Matt tries to speak again. He doesn't notice but he managed to get his right eye under the shadows cast from his bangs. "Hurting another like this is just wrong and I had been hoping that you knew better." He then lets out a pissed off growl. He lets go of Near then stalks over to Matt now letting both eyes fall into the darkness from the shadows cast from his bangs.

As Near watches Mello stops just in front of Matt then slams a punch right at Matt that without a doubt Mello put every ounce of force behind it that he could.

Near thinks that Matt might even get damage to his jaw from that punch as Matt tumbles harshly to the floor with a cry of surprise and slight pain.

Mello stands there glaring down at Matt. "You're no friend of mine." He says with no sympathy or care. He lowers his fist then turns away going over to Near with a softer gaze. "Come on." He says without any anger in his voice when speaking to Near. He takes Near's hand then leads him out of the room even though it is Nears room only to take him down to Mello's own room.

Matt shifts and gets up feeling a throb coming from his jaw. He doesn't even notice it as he stares down at the ground in the space between his two hands resting there to keep his torso up.

Some tears fall to the ground below.

"What have I done….?"

…..

Rodger paces in his office. "There has to be a way." He talks to himself as he paces in a spot between his desk and the door. "Surely there is." He keeps talking to himself. "Things just can't play out like this." He stops pacing. "It just can't be how they are to play out." He looks down to his hands that he holds up to allow him to stare at his palms as his hands are loosely curved inward. "There has to be a way to set this on the right path that it is meant to." He adds to himself almost quietly. "There just has to be a way." He closes his hands into fists. "But the question is…. How….." He trails off then about a second or two later he clenches his hands into tighter fists.

…

Mello shuts his door behind them once both of them are inside. "Sit down on the bed." He demands gently of Near.

Near does as told.

Mello follows and once Near is on the bed he begins taking off Near's shirt starting with unbuttoning it.

"Mello?" Near questions with the faintest of blush as Mello just continues to unbutton his shirt.

"Hush." Mello says. "Just let me look." He opens Near's shirt and as his eyes begin to scan over Near's torso he begins slipping the shirt off of Near's arms.

Once the shirt lays there on the bed in a crescent shape behind Near that's when Mello starts the full examination of Near's upper body looking for injuries.

Near feels a pleasant slight shiver pass through his body when Mello does this. He explains where the injuries most likely are based off of what happened as he tries to logically work out what is going on with himself.

Mello examines the wounds there. "Well as far as I can tell nothing looks too serious." He says then reaches towards Near. "Let me know if anything hurts when I touch it." He begins gently rubbing Near's rib cage.

Near can barely manage to sit still as every touch given to him by Mello is like a warmth spreading through his body. He doesn't understand it and it is new to him but he can't say that it is unpleasant.

Mello finishes gently rubbing Near's ribs. "Good. Seems there isn't anything broken."

Near nods. "That is good."

"Hold on. I'll get something for the bruise." Mello gets to his feet then heads into the bathroom. He grabs a face cloth and turns on the tap water waiting while testing the water every now and then to see if it is at the correct temperature. He finally soaks the cloth then turns off the tap and wrings out the cloth. He takes it over to Near and gently presses it to Near's stomach.

Near flinches as the coolness touches the bruise since it's in a slightly sensitive area.

"It's ok." Mello says trying to be assuring.

Near nods and raises a hand to twirl his hair. "I'm sorry if this is troubling you." He says almost softly.

Mello blinks as he looks up to Near. He certainly didn't expect to hear. "Near." He says a little sternly. "Don't you dare think of yourself like that! You are not troubling me." He explains. "Don't worry about it. I promise it's not troubling me."

Near's eyes search Mellos for a second or two then he nods seeming to like that response. "Ok." He agrees.

Mello smiles. "Good. Now there is something that I have come up with."

Near slightly tilts his head. "What is it?" He asks watching Mello curiously.

"Something that will help you." Mello says leaning closer to place his forehead against Near's own as their eyes remain locked. "A plan to stop all of your suffering once and for all. A way to keep it from coming back."

Near blinks. "How do you plan to do that?"

Mello smiles. "We." He corrects Near before continuing. "We will run as far away from this place as we can."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Near's eyes slightly widen. "Mello. Do you realize what you said? It would mean you won't become the next L or-"

Mello puts a finger on Near's lips in a gentle be quiet action. "Near." He says as he gives Near a soft smile. "I care about you and I understand that it means I'll be giving up being the next L." He continues then gently slides his finger down until it falls off of Near's chin in which he pulls his hand back. "However I will let you know something." He explains leaning just a little closer. "You are far more important to me."

Near blushes at this making Mello smile more. "You are very important to me too." He admits.

Mello is almost grinning at this point. "Then you are in?"

Near stares determinedly at Mello. "I'm in."

Mello grins. "Good. Tonight." He continues. "Tonight we're going to leave together. We'll need to make sure to get our savings." He pulls away and removes the cloth to take a look at Near's bruise.

"Mello." Near speaks as his finger twirling his hair pauses in its movements.

"Hm?" Mello's eyes lift back to look to Near.

Near pauses then slightly glances away. "Never mind." He says.

Mello blinks. "Near?"

"It's ok." Near glances to Mello with a smile.

Mello hesitates but then turns his attention back to the bruise. "It looks better than before." He puts the coldest side to against the bruise. "But a little longer will help."

Near nods trusting Mello as he begins twirling his hair again. He decides on something after about three seconds of silence. "Mello. Can we…."

Mello looks back to Near's eyes instead of focusing on what he is doing.

"Talk….?" Near finishes almost hesitating.

Mello blinks then the words sink in making him realize what Near means. "Of course we can." He agrees.

Near nods and lowers his hand from his hair to on his side level with his chest as his arm as well as his hand just kind of chill there.

Mello listens and he keeps his eyes on Near as Near quickly sorts his thoughts.

"Well… It began after I got first place." Near begins. "I didn't notice a slight drop in my mark and I didn't bring it back up as fast as they would have liked. So then one day Rodger came into my room and started snapping at me about it as he ranted. He since then has been giving me extra work that we worked on that one day. He demands that they get done in time frames that make me not really get much sleep if at all any."

Mello almost winces just from imagining how horrible it must be. He suddenly feels a little glad that when he held first place he managed to bring his marks up in time if he dropped in marks at all because if he didn't bring his mark up in the time frame whatever amount it is Rodger gives this could be happening to him. He continues to listen as Near continues with the story.

"If I wasn't doing the work fast enough when he came to my room to check he would attack me like toss me to the floor…. Ripping me out of my chair to do so then would give me more work to do on top of the work I already have to do without giving me anymore time to do the new work." Near continues.

Mello can't help it and he drops the cloth that tumbles off of the edge of the bed to down onto the ground as Mello wraps his arms around Near pulling him close.

Near's eyes get a little teary as the memories come back as he explains what is going on to Mello. "The other adults even joined in. They react to me as if I am an idiot and if I ask for help with anything they react like I am some defective robot." He continues. "But soon it began spreading to everyone else. Linda, you and Matt were the only ones that didn't join in…..Until later… Eventually Linda also joined in as she would rant at me as her feelings for me slipped away in favor of Matt. Matt joined later but he hardly would ever really do anything. The worst from him was today. Then there is you. The only one that I have found that truly is right to allow inside. I didn't let others in because I feared that if they too joined in then anything I confided in them might make their way around to attack me in the bullying sessions." He lets a tear slide down his cheek. "I felt so alone. So much pain being inflicted upon me…. Yet no one there to help me…. No one there to care for me… Except you." He sniffles as he begins crying.

Mello pulls him as close as he can. "It's ok. I'm here." He says comfortingly. "I've got you. I promise. I've got you."

Near buries his face into Mello's shoulder well the front part so he is kind of also burring his face into the edge of Mello's chest as he cries to Mello. "It hurt." He whimpers between sobs and he raises the hand that had been chilling to grip a part of Mello's shirt a little tightly. "It hurt." He repeats this a few times as he continues to grip Mello's shirt.

Mello raises a hand and begins petting Near's hair. "Hush. It's ok. It'll be ok." He says wanting to assure Near. He mummers sweet nothings to Near as Near cries to him.

Eventually Near settles down as dry sobs are what is left.

"Feel better?" Mello asks.

Near nods then pulls back raising his hand that lets go of Mello's shirt to whip his eyes.

"Good." Mello says glad to see that it is indeed true that Near is feeling a little better.

Near really needed to get that out of his system but he just never knew it.

"Let me get you some water." Mello says then he gets up heading over to the bathroom picking up the face cloth from the floor throwing it into the hamper. He suddenly wonders how he'll do this as he doesn't use a cup to rinse out his mouth when brushing since he can just use the water coming from the tap to do so.

Suddenly there is something against Mello.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

Mello turns to look to Near who is gently leaning against him.

Near shifts off Mello then turns on the tap lowering his head to take a drink.

Mello shrugs figuring that solves the dilemma.

Once Near is finished he turns off the tap.

"Sorry. I just…." Near begins but Mello almost laughs.

"Don't be sorry." Mello says. "You have no reason to be."

Near turns to Mello.

Mello smiles. "Now how about we get ready for tonight? I'll even stay in your room if it would help you."

Near smiles softly. "Can you at least come with me to my room?"

"You'd really think I'd let you go alone?" Mello raises an eyebrow at Near.

Near lets out a short and breathy laugh. "Point taken."

Mello's heart soars at the sound.

So the two head on their way towards Near's room.

The door is wide open but there is no other human being in Near's room.

The two stop in front of the doorway.

Near turns to Mello. "Thank you Mello." He says. "You should go get ready."

"If anything happens make noise." Mello says hesitant to leave.

Near nods. "Don't worry Mello. I will make sure I do."

Mello nods then watches Near walk into the room before heading off to his own room. He digs a backpack that he has in his closet.

It's a teenager to adult sized backpack that Mello came with that held his stuff.

He knows Near has one like this. He turns and begins packing starting with everything he needs as well as anything important to him. He then begins adding anything else that'll fit.

Once done he securely zips the bag closed only to let go of it letting it fall from sitting on the bed to laying down on the bed as he looks at it with confident satisfaction.

He just barely managed to fit everything that is actually belongs to him in the bag. He wonders how Near is doing then he remembers the funds. He bites his lip wondering how they will get the funds in their savings account without alerting Rodger.

They'll need to go to an ATM machine and withdraw the money however as a safety precaution in place Rodger is alerted if the funds are withdrawn.

Each orphan is given a card when they are deemed old enough so that way they can access the savings placed for them so they don't start out with nothing.

He pushes his backpack under the bed so no one sees it then he heads to Nears room.

Near is just finishing his packing when Mello knocks on the door making Near pause as he had started to zip closed the bag before turning to look to the other who is in the doorway.

Mello enters the room. "I was just going to ask how we are going to get the funds without alerting Rodger."

Near looks slightly thoughtful. "We can get it once we leave." He says. "If we get it from the closest ATM machine then continue he can't track us especially if we take all of it out at once."

Mello nods in agreement. "Yes. That'll work."

Near finishes zipping up his bag with a hum of agreement.

Mello looks around at the toys still out. "Do you need a second bag?" He asks.

"Those are not important to me." Near says. "I have no problem with leaving them behind."

"Are you sure?" Mello asks turning to look to Near.

Near turns meeting Mello's eyes. "I am sure."

"If you're sure." Mello responds. "Anyways." He turns to look out the window. "Soon it'll be time to go." He says noting that it is getting late.

"You should head to your room." Near tells Mello. "Wait and I'll come to your room."

Mello doesn't argue especially since it's getting quite late. "Come as soon as you can." He tells Near.

Near nods. "I will." He hides the backpack under his bed.

"See you later." Mello heads off to his room and he settles on the bed staring at the ceiling as he begins to think about what their future might hold.

The money they'll get from their savings will be enough to get them started but they will need to find a way to make their own money if they are to survive out there.

But no matter what hardships lie ahead Mello won't abandon Near.

They'll work through this together.

The door opens making Mello blink as he comes back to reality.

Mello's eyes flicker to Rodger then his eyes narrow in anger towards the old codger.

"Good job. Now you will only ever be seen as a failure." Rodger says then he leaves closing the door behind himself.

Mello rolls his eyes. "Pfft. Yeah whatever." He brings his arms to act as a second pillow while he closes his eyes. "Fuck you. You old codger."

A little later the door opens again this time Mello sit up then turn to look to the doorway.

Near stands there with the backpack safely on his back.

Mello turns and gets up then kneels down grabbing his own backpack putting it onto his back. He heads over to Near once it's securely on. "Let's go." He says as reaches Near.

Nera nods then steps to the side to allow Mello to go first.

Mello takes the lead and the two head off as quietly as they can moving through the hall. He peers around the corner slowing down to do so then continuing at the original speed as he confirms the coast is clear.

Near continues to follow as close as he can to Mello while still being respectful of personal space.

As they move through the orphanage their hearts begin to race and adrenalin rushes through their body's at a flashing rate.

The two continue through the orphanage then they arrive to the front door.

"Keep an eye out." Mello says taking out his lock picking stuff from his pocket glad that he remembered to put them there when he was packing.

Near nods then turns and watches for any signs of anyone seeing them or coming in their direction.

Mello in the meantime begins picking the lock on the door. He slightly yet gently bites his tongue in concentration.

Near slightly wishes Mello would hurry up but he doesn't bother Mello about it as he continues to keep watch for anyone coming their way.

Mello continues trying to pick the lock as a bead or two of sweat drip down the back of his neck then finally there is the satisfying click letting the two know that the door is now unlocked. He removes his lock picking tools stuffing them into his pocket. "Let's go." He opens the door urging Near out.

Near hurries rushing out the front door but waits for Mello to follow as well as close the door behind themselves.

The two hurry jogging for the front gate.

"Go." Mello urges Near onto the gate who starts climbing it. He looks back at the orphanage one last time before turning away following Near in climbing the gate.

They reach the top of the gate then they jump down to the ground below on the other side.

With no time to waste they jog away from the orphanage.

Mello looks around for an ATM machine and finds one a few seconds after the orphanage disappears from view as they, slow down to walking, walk away from the edge of town to deeper within the town. "There." He points making Near turn.

"Perfect." Near takes the lead as they head to the machine.

They do the withdraw taking out all of the money at once.

Now the cards are useless so they'll need to cut them up then throw them away but they put them in their pockets for now.

The savings stop once any money is withdrawn from it.

It's just how it works since when you withdraw it is because you are no longer a part of Whammys house.

"Let's go." Mello says and the two head off on their way to get further away from the orphanage.

The streets are lit with the street lamps as if to light their way as they walk.

They stick close together.

Near moves closer causing Mello to subconsciously move to hold Near's hand.

They both understand that the night can be dangerous but they can be assured that they have each other. They finally stop to rest in a elementary school's field. They look to each other with a smile, releasing their hands, then fall onto their backs with a small laugh.

"We did it." Near says as they stare at the starry sky above.

"We escaped Whammy's house." Mello says.

The two lay there as Near turns his head to look to Mello while Mello closes his eyes content.

Yes. They did it. They ran away from Whammy's house and boy does it feel good.

Mello turns his head then opens his eyes halfway to meet with Near's gaze. "We should be able to find a hotel for tonight." He says.

Near nods in agreement. "Then tomorrow we can figure everything else out."

Mello nods.

The two get up after a minute of deciding which way to go to find a hotel. They have things like a passport and ID card with an alias just in case L sends the orphanage on a trip that Rodger likes to make sure there are educational purposes to it.

Mello knows that the age is put to eighteen since the ID is what they have when they leave the orphanage so in order to not be sleeping on the streets they need to make sure that they can get something.

Anyone over eighteen who is still at Whammy's gets a new ID though Mello doesn't know what age they go for with the new ID since he's only sixteen.

After a bit they get up then head off on their way to find a hotel.

After about ten minutes of walking they come across a hotel.

They head inside and go to the front counter.

Mello has a feeling that having a bed big enough for them both to share is going to be cheaper which is good since they don't have any income.

"Hello what can I do for you?" The guy behind the counter asks trying to be very polite but in his eyes he just wants to go home to sleep.

"We would like a room." Mello says.

"Al we have are rooms with one bed but they will fit two people quite comfortably." The guy explains.

"That's fine." Mello responds.

"How many nights?" The guy questions.

"Two." Mello decides since they will need time to find a house.

After paying for the two nights they get their room keys so both have a room key only to head away to go find their room.

Mello looks down at the room number. "426." He reads out loud. "So the fourth floor." He looks up and heads for the elevator. He pushes the button only to wait for it to come.

The doors open then the two step inside only for the doors to close after Mello pushes the fourth floor button.

The elevator begins moving up while the two wait for it to reach the fourth floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

Once it reaches the floor it dings then the doors open in which Mello and Near leave the elevator.

Mello leads Near to their hotel room number then uses his key to unlock the door before opening it.

The two step into their hotel room letting the door close behind them. They look around the room.

A nice looking hotel room with a good sized bed, a small kitchen, a single bathroom, a good view and a TV.

Mello nods in approval. "Yes this will work for now."

Near leads Mello more into the hotel room. He puts down his bag then crawls onto the bed on the side facing the windows only to fall asleep not long after he lays his head on the pillow.

Mello smiles and puts his own bag down. He heads over then gently and carefully moves Near enough to get the blanket to put over him. He watches Near sleep for a few seconds before turning to the window. He goes over to it looking outside then heads to turn off the light as well as climb into bed beside Near. He is also soon asleep as his last conscious thing is watching Near's peacefully sleeping face.

…..

Rodger gets up as he awakens. "Another day." He sighs to himself. He gets changed before heading out of his room to go to his office.

Once settled in his office he opens his laptop he accidently left turned on while it lay there closed sitting on his desk.

The first thing that pops up is the alert from when Mello and Near withdrew the money in their names.

"What!?" Rodger's eyes widen. He stands up so fast that his chair is knocked over then in a rush of panic he dashes out of his office heading straight for the rooms. He skids to a stop at Near's open door but there is no sign of Near in there not even any signs that he had slept in his bed that night.

Holding on to the tiny hope that Near just went to Mello's room for the night he rushes over to Mello's door only to find that the door is also open with no signs of life or any signs that anyone slept in Mello's bed last night.

Rodger's heart races at this. "No. No. No. No." He repeats as he rushes back to his office ignoring anyone he passes by. He doesn't even bother taking the time to go to the other side of the desk as he grabs the phone quickly calling Watari. He holds the phone to his ear slightly panting as he awaits an answer almost impatiently.

Finally an answer does come.

"It's me. I need to talk to L." Rodger says still feeling panic rushing through him.

The phone is handed over to L.

"L. I have bad news." Rodger begins. "Near and Mello have left."

…..

Mello blinks open his eyes as he awakens. His gaze rests upon the still peacefully sleeping Near next to him. He smiles watching for a few moments before sitting up to stretch closing his eyes as he stretches. He opens his eyes as he lowers his arms then he gets out of bed careful to not wake Near then he heads towards the bathroom to have a shower not bothering to turn on the light in the main room to not wake Near as well as the sunlight streaming into the room is enough light needed, while turning on the one in the bathroom just before shutting the door.

Near awakens a little later and hears the shower running. He sits up and blinks a few times still feeling a little tired which causes his eyes to be foggy with sleep though it fades away to let him see clearly. He gets up himself and opens his bag to get a clean pair of clothes. He strips off his dirty clothes then pulls on clean boxers along with clean pants right after. He begins to pull on a clean shirt since he saves time by not unbuttoning his shirts instead choosing to slide them on and off. He has his shirt almost completely over his arms when Mello walks out of the bathroom as Near didn't notice when Mello finished his shower. He pauses then looks back as Mello walks out of the bathroom into the main shirtless.

Mello pauses when he sees Near shirtless then he turns around with a blush on his face. "Oh sorry."

"No need." Near says turning and finishing getting changed. "It's not like you haven't seen me with my shirt off before."

Mello nods and turns back around after doing his best to get his blush under control. He goes over to his bag and grabs a shirt from there. "Today I'll speak to someone who can help us find a house. We'll have a busy day looking at houses or tomorrow."

Near nods as he turns to face Mello. "Ok." He agrees and begins twirling his hair.

"You can take a shower if you want." Mello adds as he pulls out his untraceable cell that he and Matt made one time.

Near nods and heads to take a shower liking that idea.

Mello finds a phone book in the nightstand drawer. He makes a call to talk to a real estate agent. "Hi I am looking for a house for two." He says and begins doing everything he needs to so they can begin.

The agent tells Mello to call him this afternoon as he will look at some houses.

Mello agrees then the two hang up.

Near comes out of the bathroom done his shower at this time. "Any luck?"

"We'll be talking again this afternoon." Mello informs Near. "But I did let him know that we needed a house that we can move into by the latest tomorrow."

Near nods. "That's good." He begins twirling his hair ignoring that it is wet from the shower though he did try to dry it with a towel.

"Well we should get some breakfast. I saw a place for guests to get food at back in the lobby." Mello suggests.

"That's a great idea." Near smiles as he is quite hungry.

The two head out of their room after making sure they had anything they needed before they head off to go to the lobby to get to the place where they can get some food.

…..

"Let them go." L says to Rodger over the phone.

"What! But-" Rodger begins though L doesn't let him finish.

"They are old enough to take care of themselves and we should respect their choice to leave." L explains. "The orphanage is not a prison to those there. It is not a priority to keep them there forever."

Rodger clenches his teeth. "I understand." He says then after a 'good' from L the two hang up. He glares at the phone. "No. They aren't just going to get away that easily." He growls to himself. "We will look for them at least for today. Maybe we aren't too late."

There is a pause before he smirks.

"And I know just where to start."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

Matt's door opens making him turn to see who has come to his room with hope that it is Mello who might have come to make amends or allow Matt himself to make amends.

…..

Mello and Near head off on their way to meet the agent as they walk there.

Mello explained that they don't have a car so the agent agreed to drive them to the locations.

The Korean agent turns looking out for someone so the two approach him.

"Are you Thomas?" Mello asks.

The agent turns to them. "Yes I am." He says. "You must be the two looking for a house."

Mello nods. "That's right."

"Well I am sure we will find you the perfect place. Your dream home." Thomas says with a smile. "Then you can move out of your own house or apartment into an even better one."

"We just left where we used to live. We are currently staying in a hotel but we can't live there forever." Mello explains.

"That is no problem." Thomas says. "So don't you worry about that. Now come on in. I have a good amount to show you today."

Mello and Near get into the back of Thomas's car as Thomas gets into the drivers seat.

Thomas takes them to the first house parking out in front of it. "Here is our first place." He says as Mello and Near turn to the mahogany two story looking house.

The three get in then head on inside.

"This place has two bedrooms, a finished basement and even an updated kitchen." Thomas explains as they walk inside.

Mello pats Near's back to let him go check it out.

Near heads off to do so while Mello turns to Thomas.

"How many bathrooms?" He asks.

"We have one on the second floor, a powder room on the main floor and there is a powder room in the basement." Thomas answers.

Mello nods. "I see." He begins heading to look around for himself. He checks out the main floor first while Thomas goes to the kitchen to wait to see if there is any questions while also waiting for the two to be finished looking around. He notices that out back there is a chain fence with a park then across the street from the park is what looks like a ravine. He decides that it is a nice thing to have especially since the road isn't a busy one. He continues on looking through the house looking around.

The two bedrooms are nicely sized.

The bathroom upstairs looks fancy and the basement doesn't really have much but it is finished with ceiling, walls and carpeted flooring.

Mello heads to find Near to get his opinion. He isn't quite feeling it with this house so he wonders if Near feels the same way. He meets with Near in the living room. "Do you like it?" He asks placing a hand on his own hip.

"It has a nice feel to it but it just doesn't feel right somehow." Near admits.

"That's ok. I feel the same." Mello says honestly.

The two get Thomas who takes them to the next house he wants to show them.

You can't always get it your first time.

The next house is a two story white house.

But there was no updated kitchen and the basement was pretty gloomy.

Not to mention only one bathroom that is green and purple!

They continue looking around as houses but so far none seem to fit the bill.

Thomas pulls up to another house. "Here we are. The last one on our list today."

Mello and Near look to it.

It's a nice looking brown two story home that looks to be a good size for the two of them.

They head inside and the two begin looking around.

Two bedrooms and a third rather small bedroom was transformed into an office, a main bathroom upstairs as well as one attached to the master bedroom along with a powder room on the main floor, a basement with some smaller rooms finished and a pretty good kitchen.

Mello looks to Near and sees that Near really likes this place. He smiles as Near turns to him smiling brightly. He goes to find Thomas who is in the kitchen. "This is the one." He says.

Thomas smiles. "Great."

Mello and Near buy the house getting the key and they will be moving in tomorrow to give time for anything last minute to be taken out by Thomas or by the previous owners. They head back to their hotel room in the meantime with a thanks to Thomas who kindly takes them to the hotel they are staying at dropping them off as the two give their thanks.

Mello now knows the only thing left to find is a job. He will work while Near can stay at home unless Near decides to also work in which Mello won't stop him.

Near turns on the TV as he sits on the bed to watch.

Mello lays on the bed beside Near kind of just watching the TV along with Near. He would worry about getting a job later maybe tomorrow since they did enough today by searching for a house.

A little later they head down to get something to eat deciding to go to the small restaurant that is a part of the hotel.

After eating they change into their swimwear that they brought with them since then it's something they won't have to worry about buying until slash if they become too small in the future.

They head into the pool to do some swimming because why not.

Mello jumps right in while Near is going to step in until Mello comes over playfully pulling Near into the water.

Near resurfaces with a gasp. "That's cold!"

Mello laughs as they swim in place to keep themselves afloat since they are closer to the deep end.

Near smiles and splashes Mello with a laugh.

Mello tries to deflect the water then splashes Near back.

They have a little splash war for a few minutes then calm down as they laugh.

Mello is so happy to see Near looking really happy that he wants to keep Near happy like that forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

"Rodger? What's going on?" Matt blinks wondering what he is doing here as he was moved to an isolation room.

"Matt." Rodger who had just come back after he had to do some work with some adults walking around town looking for Mello and Near. He watches the other in a demanding way. "Where are Mello and Near?"

Matt blinks in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"It appears they left." Rodger says. "Now you are Mello's best friend."

"Was." Matt corrects him.

"Hm?" Rodger raises an eyebrow.

"I was Mello's best friend and I wish I still was. Our friendship broke yesterday." Matt explains. "He never even told me that they planned to leave. So I'm sorry. I don't know anything."

Rodger blinks as he can tell that Matt is telling the truth. "Alright well you're in the number one spot now. Keep up." He gets to his feet and Matt is released from the isolation room.

Matt heads to try to call Mello wondering if he can still fix this. He calls Mello's cell since it's made to receive each other's calls.

But Mello just hits the end call button instead of pressing the answer call button.

Matts heart sinks as he realizes that he may never be able to make amends with his once best friend.

That night Matt didn't get any sleep.

The next morning Matt is awakened by someone else.

….

Mello is awakened by Near. He looks to Near who is staring down at him as he stands on one side beside the bed.

"Time to get up. Check out is coming up." Near says.

Mello sits up careful of Near who moves back to let Mello get up. "Ok." He gets up and the two gather their stuff only to check out. He spots a taxi waiting and goes over to it. "Can we request your services?" He asks.

The taxi driver perks up. "Yes please." He says glad to finally have someone to drive.

Mello and Near get in along with the taxi driver who gets the address from Mello only to begin driving them there.

They get there, Mello pays the driver then the two head into their new house. They head upstairs to where the bedrooms are.

"You choose which bedroom you want." Mello tells Near.

"I like this one." Near says.

"Ok." Mello heads to the other. "Go ahead and unpack."

The two split up and they begin unpacking their stuff in their rooms.

Mello almost hums as he unpacks and once done he heads out of his room to go to the living room but stops just before he passes by Near's room. He turns to look to him as he begins to think about their new life together.

Away from that Hell hole and only having each other.

Mello smiles softly. "Yeah. I don't think I'm going to dislike this." He says in a whispered tone. "Actually I'm going to really like this." He turns away then heads downstairs.

The two ate out and Mello took a little bit to start looking for a job so they'll have some form of income to keep them from going to living on the streets.

Near in the meantime is back at their new home checking out everything.

Mello enters a large store hoping to at least have something right now. He walks over to the customer service who luckily isn't busy currently.

"Hello how may I help you?" The black haired girl who looks to be all big boobs and dick thirst as her amber eyes scan over Mello's form in interest.

"I am looking for work." Mello tells her.

The woman leans over making her cleavage much more visible than it already was which is probably almost breaking a rule or something. "What kind of work?" She asks with a purr in her voice. "I can arrange _something_ for you if you want."

Mello glares at the woman as he begins to find the woman's attempts as something that just makes him want to walk out there and then. "I am just here for work. I need a way to earn cash." He says in a stern tone. He's known for quite a while that he is more into males then he is into females but didn't know how far it exactly went though he suspected he wasn't actually into females.

The woman decides to take the attempted seduction up a notch and shifts pressing her upper arms against the sides of her breasts pushing her breasts together. She flutters her eyes at Mello as she moves her hand to quickly grab a pen just barely within in reach without making her move. "I can definitely help you. How about I show you to where we can help you?"

Mello clenches his teeth in frustration. "I'm going to go find someone else."

"Don't worry I promise you will get the cash you need." The woman says placing the back end of the pen into her mouth as she continues to try to seduce Mello while a line begins to be made behind him.

Mello turns away to leave when the manager comes over as he spotted something going on.

"Is everything okay?" The manager asks.

Mello quickly figures out who this man is. "I am looking for work." He explains while the woman is hurriedly trying to act normal as if hoping her boss won't see how she acted.

"Ah. Come talk to me." The manager leads Mello off to the side away from the customer service making the woman actually get back to working. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Mello lies.

"Do you have a resume?" The manager asks.

Mello shakes his head. "I just got into a new place. I lost it just before I left when a computer problem caused a whole restart of the computer." He adds a piece of truth with another lie. "All I am currently asking is for work to help with the new place. Low on the money me and my roommate saved up over time." He explains.

"I see." The manager says. "Well what is your name?" He asks.

"My name is Miro." Mello responds with his given alias.

"May I see ID?" The manager asks.

"Yup." Mello pulls out his ID card with his alias giving it to the manager who checks it out but sees nothing that raises any red flags.

The manager hands it back to Mello. "Ok Miro so you are looking for work." He begins as Mello puts his ID card away. "Do you have any experience before?"

"No except in small chore like work for random people. Me and my roommate both saved up any money that we could that was given to us by the people we helped or were given as gifts. We had to combine our money to get a place." Mello says.

It's not a full lie as he had to help in some way back at the orphanage if he got in trouble because of a fight or something and the two did indeed need to put their money together to make sure that they had enough for the house.

A little later….

Near is doing a puzzle while having the TV as background noise. He hears the door open and closed meaning that Mello is back as Near had locked the door just to be safe. He gets up and heads over to the other as Mello moves deeper into the house. "Welcome back." He says getting Mello's attention.

Mello turns to the other. "Hey."

"Did it go well?" Near asks.

Mello nods. "Yup. I got a job as a cashier."

"Is it high enough pay?" Near asks.

"If we spend wisely it will be." Mello assures Near.

Near nods. "Alright that's good."

Mello senses something is on Near's mind and this makes him worry. "Everything ok?" He asks.

"Yeah." Near responds. "It's just moving into a new place and everything." He tells Mello. "I'll let you relax." He moves away from Mello heading towards the bedrooms.

Mello frowns at this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

Mello decides to wait for a few minutes to see if Near will come back out on his own trying to not jump to conclusions about what is going on. He knows that the haunting of the pain inflicted upon Near will not vanish overnight but he catches the sight of Near just moving his puzzle putting it away before heading back to the living room with the TV that was left by the previous owners as they explained to the sales man that anything they leave behind is to be given to any new owners.

Near settles down to sit on the ground.

Mello moves to the living room and looks to what Near is watching.

It's currently on commercials but it only takes watching one commercial to see what show it is.

The title _Americas funniest home videos_ comes onto the screen just the show comes back from commercials.

Mello settles on the only couch for two that was left behind. "Do you want to sit on the couch?" He asks Near.

Near turns to Mello twirling his hair. "I'm used to sitting on the floor." He reminds Mello.

Mello hums in acknowledgement before speaking again. "True at least try it."

Near gives in and gets up heading over to Mello as he slows his twirling of his hair by a fraction of a second. He settles next to Mello only to lean back finding he doesn't really mind this.

Mello smiles softly as he gets an idea. "Hey Near."

Near turns to look to Mello again as his twirling of the hair stops. "Yes Mello?"

Mello reaches over suddenly pulling Near close. "Got you." He says in a playful tone giving Near a smile.

Near squeaks slightly at this then he meets Mello's eyes that show playfulness shining there. He finds himself giving a smile to Mello who seems to be celebrating a victory. He feels grateful for Mello who decided to get him to smile. He cuddles with Mello as the two stay there watching TV for a little bit.

The two once again eat out but go to a fast food place. They know that they will need to buy their own food but currently they need to spend wisely so they figure that going for fast food at least for today will be cheaper than getting more food.

After that they returned home as night falls upon them.

Mello takes the lead into the house with Near following and he makes sure to lock up to avoid someone just walking in. He leads Near to where the rooms are then they stop in front of Near's room door. He pulls Near into a hug. "Goodnight." He says.

Near brings his hands up to slightly grip Mello's arms to return the hug. "Goodnight." He responds.

The two separate heading to their own rooms.

Mello changes into pyjamas then turns off the light in his room. He climbs into his bed and lays there.

The bed feels big and cold causing Mello to not be able to get a wink of sleep.

He just lays there huddled under the single blanket that he has while seemingly to just stare off into space.

Suddenly without warning there is a dip in the bed as someone leans on it.

Mello rolls over enough to look to Near who is leaning his hands on the bed. "Can't sleep?" He asks.

Near nods. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Mello smiles though he isn't sure that the moonlight allowing him to see Near also allows Near to see Mello. "Anytime." He lifts the blanket allowing Near to crawl inside.

The two snuggle together finding themselves warm and comfortable as they fit on the bed.

Mello can't help his smile that is very close to a grin as he drifts off into dreamland not long after Near does as well.

That morning….

Near blinks his eyes open as he awakens. He notes that Mello is gone making him believe that the other had to go to work. He pushes his torso up off the bed and turns only to find a note on the nightstand.

 _Gone to work._

 _I'll be getting back around nine._

 _Feel free to go get something to eat if you get hungry._

 _There is money in the nightstand drawer._

 _Mello._

Near finds himself giving a small smile at the fact that Mello left a note. He gets up and goes to his own room to get changed for the day. He removes his shirt but pauses as he holds the shirt over his arms as he looks down in slight thought. He quickly shakes his head then he continues changing into a clean pair of clothes.

….

Mello has a line of three people with buggies full of the stuff they came to buy. He is scanning the items for the customer that is currently at the head of the line. He did get the rundown of how things worked but since he is new a more experienced employee is set to stay in the area Mello is in while still doing anything that needs to be done as he is watching Mello as an assignment while still doing work. He just can't wait to get off of work as he soon grows bored with this routine that is starting to feel like something that is quickly becoming a subconscious thing to do. He never took into account about just how much he is going to miss and worry about Near as Mello's day drags on.

Finally after what feels like years of boring uneventful work it comes to time that his shift is over.

His supervisor takes over after Mello finishes with the customer he is helping.

Mello makes sure he has everything he needs before heading off on his way. He feels like he couldn't get home fast enough. He unlocks the door and heads inside only to kick off his shoes noting that Near's shoes are also there. He looks around for the other just wanting to know that the other is indeed ok and he finds Near in the youngers own room as the door is closed. He gently pushes the slightly closed door enough to peer inside.

Near is there in the room with his head down obviously crying.

Mello frowns in worry and walks into the room as Near doesn't seem to notice him yet. He moves to the other just as Near reaches his hands up possibly to wipe at the tears or try to cover his face which is when Mello makes his move. He gently grabs Near's hands kind of by his wrists as he gently holds Near's hands where they were when he gently took a hold of them which is side by side slightly pressed together. He is watching Near with a look of worry as he has his head slightly tilted down as he watches Near.

Near gasps at this in surprise and he looks to Mello meeting his gaze.

Mello gives a gentle smile with a comforting look mixed with that smile and let's go of Near's hands letting the other bring his hands up to by his mouth to just rest there as people sometimes do when they cry as he closes his teary eyes. He moves his arms to around Near pulling him close as he watches Near's face until he has him in his grasp. He gently hushes Near and raises a hand to stroke his hair.

Near starts to calm down after a little bit then buries his face into the front shoulder area on one side of Mello only to move so only his forehead is the part of his head against Mello. "Mello…" He begins but trials uncertain.

"Yes?" Mello says in gentle encouragement.

Near keeps his position the way it is as if to keep from having to make eye contact. "It's stupid…." He slightly mumbles.

"You can tell me anything. Even if it seems stupid." Mello says in assurance.

Near moves one step closer to Mello making his head tilt down slightly more as well as making some more of his body press against the olders own body. "I feel so useless."

Mello is about to ask why when Near continues.

"You have a job and are working to keep us off the streets while I don't do anything helpful except just hanging around the house." Near begins. "Then it began to make me remember the pain back at the orphanage and I just couldn't continue to try to be strong anymore….. I let myself crumble into this mess you found me in." He closes his eyes softly though Mello can't see Near's face. "I told you it's stupid."

AN:

AFV is a real show.

I hope you are enjoying so far.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Mello listens to Near then blinks only to smile as his eyes reopen. "Oh you silly." He responds once he has made sure Near is done. "You are not useless. You are taking care of the house. It is something very important."

Near raises his head to look into Mello's eyes as the other gently wipes at the tears gently.

"It may seem stupid but I can understand where you are coming from." Mello informs him. "You are just forgetting that by keeping this place all decent looking while I'm busy at work is an important thing to do. We can't just live in a house that is just completely messy."

Near blinks a little slowly then smiles softly. "Thank you Mello."

Mello ruffles Near's hair in response.

The two worked together to budget the money and taking care of each other. They just sleep in the same bed which is Mello's room every night instead of sleeping in separate beds as sharing a bed becomes something that they always do.

Mello made sure to grab some food so they didn't have to eat out all the time. He one day comes back from work only to find Near just finishing some food for them to eat together. His mouth waters at the sight of the delicious food and the two, Near wanted to wait for Mello to get back before eating supper, settle at the table they got themselves only to begin eating. He takes the first bite of the food on his plate making him almost moan at how good it tastes.

Who knew Near would have such amazing cooking skills especially since only the adults cooked back at the orphanage.

"Wow Near this is amazing." Mello compliments.

Near blushes softly at the compliment. "Thank you."

Mello just can't get enough until he was stuffed along with Near who is also stuffed.

Eating together became a routine of theirs as well after that one night.

Now a month has passed and the two have gotten quite good with budgeting their income for everything they need and any extra for what they want.

As time went on Near opened up more and more to Mello though while he is still wearing a mask out in public he is improving.

Mello is just coming home from work. He smells the yummy smell of food that Near is cooking. He smiles as he knows that Near is cooking some of his heavenly yummy food. He moves deeper into the house after kicking off his shoes at the front lobby. He moves into the kitchen and finds Near stirring some meat in a pan on the stove.

Near turns hearing Mello enter the kitchen. "How was work?" He asks with a smile.

Mello watches Near still smiling. "It was the same as usual." He responds. "There wasn't really anything that happened."

Near moves the pan to a turned off burner as well as turning off the burner he was using. "Well it's good nothing bad happened." He points out.

"True." Mello nods. He moves closer to Near who turns back to him.

"Dinner is ready." Near informs him.

"I'll set the table." Mello responds and begins doing so while Near finishes by getting the meat off the hot pan and onto a large plate.

In no time they are enjoying the food together happily talking between bites.

Once done they put their dishes away and once done that Mello heads to the living room plopping down onto the couch leaning back relaxed.

Near comes over and contemplates something before moving to sit next to Mello leaning against him.

Mello looks to Nears face as the other closes his eyes.

Near enjoys the secure feeling he has when he's around Mello and can just with Mello being there to help him when he needs it is really helping in his recovery.

Mello shifts Near to be laying down on top of Mello.

Near is laying there with one hand against Mellos ribs as his head is laying on Mellos chest slightly turned to the side.

Mello has one arm draped over Nears back.

The two end up falling asleep first is Near then Mello follows not long after.

An uneventful week later is when things kind of changed.

Mello arrives home as usual as the daily routine. He heads into the kitchen to find dinner prepared but he doesn't spot Near. He is about to go looking for Near when the other comes back into the kitchen. He notices some sauce on the edge of Nears mouth probably because he taste tested to know if he is satisfied with how it turned out. He smiles and moves forward gently wiping it when he slightly stumbles falling just enough for his lips to press against Nears own.

Both of them blush turning red and a little slowly break apart.

Neither will meet the others eye.

There is a few moments of silence between the two as neither can find any words to say.

After a few moments though Mello gets just enough brain power back to say something.

"Um sorry about that." He begins and hopes that this won't damage anything the two have going.

The two turn finally meeting each other's gazes.

Mello can't help the next words tumbling out of his mouth before his mind can process what they are. "Near... I... I love you." His whole face goes red as his mind processes what he said a second later.

Mello grows more and more tense as the few seconds pass by in silence. He starts trying to think of something to cover up what he said in hopes that nothing has been damaged.

But really what can you say to cover up what you just said when you said it so clearly?!

Mello starts to feel a little panicked that he has ruined what they had going between them.

Near watches Mello then he takes a step while Mello watches tense wondering what it is Near is planning to do since there is no way Mello can cover it up so now he watches how Near is going to react.

An:

Yeah quite a bit of time skips but I didn't want to bore anyone.

Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flames will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

AN:

Rating has changed to M.

Just a heads up.

Mello.

Suddenly Nears hands grab Mellos shirt collar on either side of his neck only to be pulled into a kiss started by Near.

Mellos wide eyes meet that of Nears closed ones. His eyes fall to half open then to closed as he kisses back and as his body relaxes he wraps his arms around Nears waist pulling him close.

Near relaxes his body he didn't know he had tensed as Mello kisses him back. He even lets his slackened grip on Mellos shirt fall in favour of wrapping his arms around Mellos neck.

Mello flicks his tongue against Nears bottom lip asking for entrance.

Near happily opens his mouth and the two tilt their heads slightly as Mellos tongue slips into Nears mouth coaxing the others tongue to play with his own. He surrenders control of the kiss to Mello who explores Nears mouth.

They pull away when they need air.

"I love you too." Near says in response managing to speak clearly through his slight panting.

Mello smiles. He did get the message when Near kissed him but he is glad that Near also said it verbally.

The two stay close together for a few moments then they remember dinner. They get back to their usual routine but after Mello helps with the dishes he takes Nears hand leading him off to the bedroom they sleep in every night. They cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.

...

A teacher bursts into Rodgers office. "Rodger sir this is bad!"

...

Mello is the first to awaken and smiles at the sight of Near cuddling against him. "He's so cute sleeping." He whispers to himself before giving a gentle kiss to Nears forehead and gets up carefully to not awaken Near. He heads off to work after getting on his work clothes after his shower.

Near awakens a little later only to find Mello gone but he knows well that Mello just has work. He gets up and heads to his room to change. He finds himself a little later sitting on the couch with the TV off as he is lost in thought. He finally comes to a decision and heads back to his room.

Meanwhile….

Mello just finishes with a customer when he notices something out of the corner of his eye.

A fight has started between two males while the whore looking female moves back scared as this goes on.

Two of his coworkers rush to stop the fight and Mello turns knowing that he probably will have to take over helping customers on his own.

He sighs at this then turns making himself smile as he greets the next customer.

The fight is broken up and the woman yells at both men calling them idiots before storming out of the store.

Security takes the two men away to deal with the situation.

Mello just can't wait to get home back to Near.

Finally his shift draws to a close and he is more than happy to head home.

He arrives back and opens the door looking around.

That's when Near comes over to him….. Shirtless!

"Hey Mello." Near greets with a small blush on his cheeks.

Mello can't help but stare at Near as his pants tighten. "Near?"

Near moves over to Mello and leans against him letting Mello wrap his arms around him. "Mello. We've known each other for years and while we just started dating I want to tell you I'm ready."

Mello blushes. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Near nods then he kisses Mello who kisses back.

Mello scoops Near up into his arms and leads him off to the bedroom they sleep in. He lays Near down on the bed gently before crawling on top of him.

The two begin kissing again and Mello's hands are sliding all over Near's exposed torso while Near gets to work starting to remove Mello's shirt.

Mello breaks the kiss and sits up removing his shirt tossing it to the ground before leaning back over Near as his hands move down towards Near's pant line. He removes Near's pants finding Near has no underwear underneath.

Near unbuttons and unzips Mello's pants before gripping his erection.

Mello moans at this as pleasure shoots through his body at this.

Near smiles and removes not only Mello's pants but also his boxers.

Mello knows that they don't have any lube so he will have to make a substitute.

Near pushes Mello back onto his back then he leans down and licks the tip of Mello's erection.

Mello moans and raises his fingers to his mouth sucking on them to wet them to make his saliva a substitute for lube. He can't help but make pleasured noises around his fingers as Near begins to suck on his cock after sliding it into his mouth. He removes his fingers from his mouth and moves them to Near's entrance sliding a finger in.

Near gasps around Mello's erection and Mello moves the finger in and out. He takes as much of Mellos erection into his mouth and shifts his hips trying to get used to this new feeling of Mello's finger inside of him.

Mello adds a second finger as his need to cum starts to ache.

Near releases Mello's erection with a gasp at this.

Mello uses his free hand to pull Near close in comfort as he starts to stretch Near. "It's ok." He hushes Near.

Near nods. "I trust you Mello."

Mello nuzzles their cheeks together as he continues to stretch Near's entrance.

Near starts to moan in slight pleasure then Mello removes his fingers.

Mello gently shifts Near getting him to lay down on his back as he climbs between his legs. "Relax."

Near nods and takes a deep breath just before Mello nuzzles Near's entrance with the tip of his erection.

Mello thrusts into Near going slow.

Near gasps in pain as Mello moves slowly inside of him.

Mello gets all the way in then stops to let Near adjust to his size.

Near takes half a minute then relaxes the muscles he didn't realize he had tensed before giving a gasp of pleasure.

Mello takes this as the signal to move and pulls out half way before slamming back in.

Near moans in mostly pleasure with still a hint of pain as Mello repeats the action.

In no time Mello is picking up the pace as Near moans get louder in pleasure.

Soon the bed is creaking with every thrust and twist.

Mello starts to pant a little as he starts to feel the need to cum approaching.

Near is trying to keep up with Mello's fast thrusts that are hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Mello." He calls out the others name. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too." Mello says huskily to Near then reaches to Near's erection pumping it in time with his thrusts. "cum for me."

Near gasps then moans quite loudly in pleasure as he cums onto their stomach, chests and Mello's hand.

Mello moans as Near's entrance tightens around him making him meet his own release as he pushes in as far as he can go.

Near lets out a small moan feeling Mello's warm cum flood inside of him.

Mello manages to catch himself before he falls onto Near as both of them are panting. He pulls out then flops down to beside Near.

Near moves closer to Mello who warps his arms around him. "That….. Was… Amazing." He says between pants.

"It... Was." Mello agrees also between pants.

Near closes his eyes snuggling as close to Mello as he can. "I'm glad….. You were…. My….. First… Kiss….. and took….. my virginity."

"Same to you." Mello says smiling as he feels honored by what Near says.

Soon Near is asleep and Mello smiles finding Near's breaths that are evening out to no longer panting like a sleeping pill as he too is soon asleep.

The next morning began just like any other day as Mello awakens before Near.

Mello looks down to the other noting that they are naked confirming that it wasn't all a dream. He gently places a kiss on Near's lips then he carefully gets up. He puts the blanket over top of Near's body then gets a pain pill along with a glass of water putting it on the nightstand as he read that the one that bottoms can be quite sore after sex. He takes a shower before getting his work clothes and leaving off to work. He is walking along to work humming happily to himself.

"Hey."

The voice makes Mello freeze.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

Mello spins around to find Matt standing there. His gaze becomes icy along with his voice. "What do _you_ want?" He demands.

"I want to repair our friendship." Matt responds.

Mello growls. "It's too late for that."

Matt lowers his head. "I thought it might be but I still want to try."

"Well there is no way you can fix it now." Mello tells him before turning away and walking away not giving Matt a chance to speak. He enters into his work and looks back once inside to make sur Matt didn't follow him.

Matt isn't seen.

Mello turns away and goes to get to work. He focuses on his work until it's time for him to go home. He doubts that Matt is still there because he left him quite awhile ago. He heads out of his work and sure enough Matt is not there. He heads home to Near and heads inside. He isn't greeted and looks around only to find Near asleep on the couch with some laundry he had been folding to put away. He smiles and gently picks Near up only to take him to the bedroom laying him down on the bed before covering him. He heads back out of the room and he warms up some left overs since Near must have fallen asleep before starting supper. He eats before joining Near in bed falling asleep.

That morning Mello awakens but finds Near gone.

He sits up as he realizes this and can feel a nagging feeling that something isn't right. He looks around wondering where Near has gone.

The phone rings and with a feeling of panic hoping that Near wasn't kidnapped Mello hurriedly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Miro." His boss speaks. "You've been doing such good work I want you to take the day off."

Mello nods softly. "Ok thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." Mello hangs up with that then he turns as someone enters the room.

Near stands in the doorway.

Mello hurries over to him and hugs him glad that Near is alright. "What happened?" He asks.

"I think I have some illness." Near says. "Maybe a fever."

This makes Mello realize what Near is saying.

He was out of bed because he got sick.

Mello pets Near's hair. "I have the day off so I'm going to stay right here with you."

Near leans against Mello. "Thank you."

Mello brings Near to lay down on the bed. "Rest." He then puts a hand to Near's forehead. "No fever. Maybe it was just something that you ate that didn't agree with you."

"I hope that's all it is." Near admits.

"Me too." Mello agrees and after agreeing he pulls the covers over Near's body. "Try to get some rest."

Near nods and closes his eyes.

Mello leaves the room leaving the door open in case Near needs him. He goes into the kitchen to check what they have that will not be heavy on Near's stomach just in case when Near awakens he is hungry. He decides that toast would be the best option then he heads to the living room. He continues to fold the clothes Near had been folding yesterday. He puts the clothes away as quietly as he can and just as he finishes putting the last of Near's shirts away he is hugged from behind. He turns to Near.

"I feel better." Near says. "But restless. Can we go for a walk?"

Mello smiles. "Of course." He agrees. "Go ahead and get changed." He kisses Near's forehead then heads out of the room to also change.

Once both are changed they head out of the house hand in hand.

It truly is a beautiful day today.

They walk along chatting even passing by Mello's work and pass by a park in which they turn into as it has beautiful scenery.

But this turn into the park won't be how they hoped it would be.

Two punks a female and male turn to them just as the two pass.

"Haha! Look at those two! What freaks! Can't they tell that they're both guys!" The very tan female laughs.

"Yeah! You can't even shove your cock into each other! What freaks indeed!" The more pale male laughs along.

Near looks down and Mello quickly pulls Near into his arms as Near buries his face into Mello's chest.

Mello looks gently at Near then turns his head to look over his shoulder to glare at the two punks.

"I can't believe what I am seeing!" The male laughs.

Mello clenches his jaw feeling ready to beat the lights out of those two.

Then suddenly another person races over and slams a hard punch right into the two punks knocking them backwards.

Mello blinks in surprise at who stands there.

Matt glares at the two punks. "The only freaks I see around here is you two." He growls at the two punks.

"Whatever! Join the freak squad!" The female grabs the male quickly leaving.

Near raises his head and sees Matt who is watching the two leave.

Matt turns to Mello and Near with no anger at all. "I'm glad I happened to have decided to sleep in this park." He says.

Mello lets go of Near as the other steps back then turns to Matt.

Matt moves towards them, Near mainly, but before he can get close Mello quickly shoves him away.

"Mello." Near begins as Matt falls to the ground with a gasp of slight pain.

Matt brings a hand to his side as he looks up to them. "It's ok Near. I can understand why Mello did that." He begins.

"You're hurt?" Near notices.

Matt smiles almost sadly. "I guess somethings you can't understand until it happens to you."

Mello blinks. "You're not saying what I think you're saying."

Matt gets to his feet keeping one hand on his side. "It started with Rodger then it expanded." He says confirming what the two are thinking.

Near winces at the memories of the pain he went through. "That's no good."

Matt shrugs. "I took it for as long as I could because I deserved to be punished for anything bad I did to you." He says. "Oh and Near."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen:

Mello puts an arm around Near's shoulders.

"I forgive you." Near says. "I know how much pain it is to have all that happen."

Matt smiles. "I'm glad. You know I care for Mello and when I also liked him so when I found out that he was interested in you I…. Snapped….. After what happened I realized that I should have been thinking about his happiness instead of my own."

Mello looks to Near then looks back to Matt. "I guess you can stay." He says. "But one wrong move and you'll be kicked out."

Matt smiles. "Thank you."

Mello and Near head back home with Matt following.

Near heads to get something to eat while Mello turns to Matt.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch." Mello says while giving Matt a look to make sure that he is being serious about that a single wrong move will get Matt kicked out without hesitation.

Matt nods. "I'll even sleep on the floor if I need to."

Mello heads to the kitchen while Matt goes to the living room probably to check out the couch. He knew when he looked to Near that the other was going to say that Matt could stay. "Are you sure about this?" He asks.

Near turns to him as he is waiting for the toast to pop out. "Yes. We've come so far to get over the pain inflicted on me that it doesn't bother me."

Mello nods. "Alright if you are sure."

Near nods. "Matt is serious. He really is sorry." He says.

Mello pulls Near into a hug. "I trust you."

The toast pops.

Mello lets Near finish getting himself something to eat while he heads to find Matt.

Matt looks to Mello as he approaches.

"Don't forget what I said."

Matt nods. "I haven't."

Mello heads back to the kitchen just as Near finishes putting on the spread. "Tomorrow when I'm at work don't hesitate to call if anything comes up or you can run to my work if needed."

Near nods. "Thanks Mello."

Mello keeps Near close.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Matt began looking at any job listings in the newspaper deciding to pull his weight around to help the two but finds nothing that will work so he puts the newspaper down.

Mello gives him a spare pillow and a blanket before leaving to let Matt set up his bed as it is evening.

Matt soon falls asleep.

Mello and Near eat some left overs then go to bed themselves.

The next morning Mello awakens only to find Near gone.

He sits up and quickly gets out of bed to look for him but finds him in the bathroom flushing the toilet while sitting on the floor. He goes over to his lover and wraps his arms around him. "Again?"

Near nods cuddling against Mello.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't just something not agreeing with your stomach." Mello says in worry.

"I don't know what's going on." Near says.

Mello keeps Near close.

"But I do feel better." Near adds. "I think I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Mello asks.

Near nods and stands with Mello following as if scared that Near is going to fall. "I'm ok now."

Mello takes Near to their room and settles him on the bed. "Still. You should see if you can get some rest."

"You're going to be late for work." Near says noticing the time.

"I don't care if I have to skip the day if it means making sure you are ok." Mello responds.

Near smiles. "I assure you I am alright."

Mello hesitantly leaves Near's side and gets dressed for work as he trusts Near. He goes back to the bed and gives Near a kiss on the lips. "Ok. Remember to call if something anything happens. Also if he tries anything don't take it. Fight back."

Near nods. "Yup." He agrees.

Mello heads out to work spotting that Matt is still sleeping as he heads to the front door. He leaves for work still feeling hesitant on leaving the two alone but he knows Near told him that he can fight so since they are no longer at the orphanage Near surely can take down Matt if needed.

A few moments later Matt awakens while Near heads to the kitchen feeling hungry.

Matt sits up and heads to the kitchen wondering if they have any food he can eat. He finds Near already in the kitchen as the other turns to him.

"You're awake." Near says as he turns back to getting himself some cereal. "We have cereal for breakfast."

"Sound's good." Matt agrees and waits for Near to finish before getting himself a bowl.

Near settles at his spot on the table and begins eating.

Matt on the other hand leans against the counter to eat his own bowl.

It's quiet between the two and Near finishes first.

Near puts the bowl and spoon in the sink.

Matt finishes just as Near does this. He does the same as Near and he looks to the other. "I hope we can work to become friends." He says.

Near nods. "There is a chance."

Matt smiles. "I'm glad to hear that." He says.

Near heads to the living room deciding to watch some TV.

Matt heads to go pee before heading to get the mail to be nice. He opens the door and there is a smell of someone having a barbeque that enters the house. He doesn't mind it but suddenly Near gets up quickly heading off to the bathroom. He worriedly follows the other and finds Near just finishing getting sick. "Are you ok?" He asks.

Near flushes and leans back from the toilet. "That's the second time today. The smell that came into the house didn't help."

Matt frowns upon hearing this. "We should get you checked out."

Near looks to Matt.

"We are going to the doctors. Come on. There is one close by." Matt says.

Near follows him since he doesn't want to worry Mello so he needs to find out what is going on.

The two get to the doctors office just before it got busy.

Matt goes to the front desk after making sure Near is sitting. "We need to talk to a doctor."

"You're in luck." The lady says. "A doctor just became free just before you got here."

"That's good." Matt turns and signals for Near to come over.

Near comes over to him and the lady leads them to the doctors office.

The doctor smiles kindly when the two enter. "How can I help you?" He asks.

"My friend has gotten sick." Matt says. "Can you tell us what it is?"

"I can take a look." The doctor agrees and gets Near to sit on the examination bed. "Can you describe the symptoms?" He asks as he grabs a thermometer making sure it is clean.

"Sometimes I get some stomach pain. I mostly get sick in the morning but a smell triggered it to happen again. I've also found that I've been more emotional than before." Near explains as the doctor moves towards him.

"I see." The doctor says. "Let's put this under your tongue to make sure you don't have a fever."

Near does as told and they wait until the thermometer beeps in which the doctor removes it to check it.

"You're temperature is fine." The doctor says confirming there is no fever. He puts the thermometer where the ones need to be cleaned are put. "Ok there is one question I need you to answer honestly." He tells Near.

"What is it?" Near asks.

"Are you a virgin?"

Near blushes softly. "No. I am no longer one." He says.

"Then I have belief that you carry a special super rare gene." The doctor says. "There is one test I would like you to take and if it comes back negative I want you to come back to me." He writes the name of the test on a sticky note then hands it to Near. "If it is positive you'll know what is wrong."

Near takes the note. "Ok." He agrees.

The two leave with that and Near asks if Matt could pick it up in which Matt agrees.

Near heads back home and Matt heads to get the test as Near made sure he had some money to get it.

Near sits on the living room carpet waiting for Matt to return.

It is a little bit of a walk to the store and with Near starting to feel a little dizzy he decided to head home.

Matt gets the test and heads back deciding to stop for a quick smoke break since the house is far enough away the smell should be gone when he gets back. He heads back to the house after his quick smoke break, he has been sneaking around smoking for quite a while even back at the orphanage, as he wonders how Mello will react if the test is positive. He gets back and gives Near the test who takes it with a thanks then heads off. He settles on the couch to wait letting Near do this while he watches the game show playing on TV.

Near doesn't come back out and Matt wonders if everything is ok.

Matt decides to let Near come tell him if he wants.

After all he still feels bad about what he did to Near before so he doesn't feel like it's place to bother Near about it.

Time passes and Mello returns home.

Mello finds Matt but just before he can look for Near is when Near comes over to him. He notices Near holding the test and looking down. "Near?"

Near slightly looks to Mello. "It's positive."

Mello's heart sinks. "What is?" He asks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty:

"I'm not sick." Near says. "I'm…." He isn't fully sure how to word this so he just decides to say it. "I'm pregnant."

Mello freezes at this.

Near shows him the test and Mello unfreezes enough to look for himself.

Sure enough the proof is right there.

"I guess the special rare gene is something that allows males to get pregnant." Matt comments.

Near worries that Mello may not want this but then Mello smiles and brings him into a hug.

"I will support you with whatever decision you decide on." Mello tells Near.

"I want to keep it." Near admits.

Mello nods. "Ok. Then we will." He agrees.

Near smiles then moves one of Mello's hands to down to rest on his stomach.

Mello smiles and kisses Near.

Matt watches finding himself smiling then he gets up heading to the kitchen to let the two love birds be.

"I know you will be a good mother." Mello says.

"And you a good father." Near cuddles close to the other who lets him.

It wasn't easy at first with the morning sickness, some smells triggering the sickness and the mood swings but Mello put up with it and Matt even found himself a job at a video game store so he was helping them now.

Mello mostly just quietly listened whenever Near's mood swings caused him to feel upset only to rant a little.

But after Near's rant the two would always share a kiss as Near calms down.

Matt though tended to avoid confrontation with Near when he was in his angry mood swings.

Mello and Near, with some help from Matt, changed the office into the babies room.

At about six months Mello and Near are laying in bed when Mello gently places a hand on Near's stomach just in time to feel their child kick.

Near and Mello share a smile at this then they share a kiss.

Things continued with no complications.

Mello one day is putting away the laundry letting Near rest when he accidently knocks a piece of paper over and he looks to it.

There is writing on it and the date is a month before Mello first comforted Near.

Mello picks it up and can't help but read it.

I feel so alone. Yet when I don't why does this sad music keep playing as if to haunt me to remind me I'm still in pain? Why must I continue in suffering? Why must the world torture me in such ways? Am I really meant to stay and suffer in agony until death comes to release me from my prison of suffering? I just don't understand why my life seems to have been drawn this way... Within a world of never ending suffering. It hurts and I just wish that this hurting and loneliness would just go away even if it was just for a little bit I think then I might be able to smile for a little bit for once.

Mello puts the paper back and goes to the room that is technically his room but he and Near both sleep in it. He finds Near still asleep and he gives a gentle smile to the other. "You're not alone anymore." He says quietly. "I'm glad that I found out what was going on and I was able to end your suffering." He goes over to Near and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Stay happy my love."

Time has passed.

Now Near is due in three days.

Near is feeling a little scared about this now but Mello assures him that he'll be ok.

Mello got the day off and Matt is at work so Mello is watching some TV.

Near is cooking some lunch when he feels a pain in his stomach. He turns off the burner and moves to sit at the table. He tries to calm himself by taking deep breaths but the pain returns again. "M-Mello?"

Mello turns hearing his name then goes to check on Near. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts." Near whimpers in pain.

Mello rushes over to him and he fears that there is a complication. "Let's get you to the hospital." He gently picks Near up and takes him to the hospital that luckily is close by. He gets there and spots a nurse who notices what is going on and grabs a wheel chair.

"Would you like to be in the room for the delivery?" The nurse asks as she brings Near into the hospital with Mello following.

Those words make Mello realize that it's not a complication but Near is just early.

"Yeah." He agrees knowing Near needs him more than ever.

They get into the room and Mello sits next to Near letting the other squeeze his hand as he cries out in pain.

The child will need to be taken out by a c-section so the doctors but up a small curtain so Near doesn't have to watch.

Mello whispers sweet words to Near as this continues until finally it's all over.

"It's a healthy boy." The doctor says. "We'll clean him up then let you hold you him."

Mello nods. "Thank you."

The doctor smiles with a nod.

Mello and Near are allowed to have their own room in the hospital while they wait.

Mello stays sitting in a chair next to Near's bed.

The child is brought in wrapped in a blanket and they allow Near to hold his son.

Mello and Near smile feeling proud as their eyes come to rest on their child.

"Niels." Near says the name they came up with to call their child.

Mello smiles happily and Near turns to him only for them to share a kiss.

Near let's Mello hold their child and Mello realizes that their little boy shares his mothers adorable smile along with the rest looking more like him.

"Welcome to the family my little Niels." Mello says to his son.

Both Mello and Near are beaming with happiness about this.

Mellos leans over and gives a quick kiss to Near.

A great beginning to their new life with their child.

AN:

Again sorry about the time skip. I just don't want to bore anyone.

I hope you are enjoying though.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one:

Mello and Near continue to happily live together.

Matt has his own room downstairs now and Mello and Near officially share a room with Near's old rooming becoming their four year old son Niels room.

Niels old room is now occupied by his one year old sister Eliza.

Niels has grown quite well. He has light blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He likes to wear a black t-shirt with light grey pants.

Eliza has white hair and ocean like blue eyes. She prefers to wear dresses with her favorite being a white dress Near made for her as Near had quite a bit of practice after the times he had to fix his own clothes after some bullying. She looks quite cute in it and it reaches down to her a little past her knees.

They all are living happily together.

Mello likes to read his children bedtime stories, though sometimes it's Near who reads to them, as Eliza comes into Niels room to listen to a story then Mello takes her back to her room to sleep.

Right now he is reading them their favorite story as they lay there under the covers with Niels on his left and Eliza on his right.

Their favorite story is the three little pigs.

Near watches leaning against the door frame as he watches Mello read to their children. He smiles then heads to the living room to finish one of his puzzles.

Mello finishes reading to the two and finds Niels asleep and Eliza yawning. He puts the book on Niels nightstand then picks up Eliza taking her to her room laying her down as she falls asleep in his arms.

Once both children are tucked into bed Mello heads to the living room finding Near doing a puzzle.

Tomorrow they have planned a trip to the park with their children and, as Niels calls him, uncle Matt agreed to join them since tomorrow is a holiday meaning Mello and Matt don't have work.

Mello kneels behind Near wrapping his arms around Near who brings one hand up to rest on Mellos arm and turns to look to his lover. "I love you."

"I love you too." Near responds leaning into Mello's embrace.

"Near."

Near hums in question.

"I need to ask you something." Mello says letting go of Near allowing the other t turn and face him.

"What is it?" Near asks curious.

Mello reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.

"Give me your hand." Mello instructs and Near holds out a hand. He makes sure the palm is facing up and he drops a small object into Near's hand. "Near. Will you…" He moves his hand to let Near see the white gold ring with a white heart shaped gem in it as if it is a part of the metal. "Marry me?"

Near gasps in surprise and nods as his eyes tear up in happiness.

Mello smiles and slips the ring onto Near's finger making it official.

Near then jump hugs Mello who falls onto his back not expecting it but he doesn't mind as he places a loving kiss onto Near's lips.

The next day….

Mello and Near sit on a bench hands linked and they watch as Eliza, Niels and Matt play at the park.

Matt is taking Eliza down a slide who is just loving this time to just play.

Niels comes running over to Matt. "Me next! Me next uncle Matt!"

"Ok." Matt lets Eliza go running around for a bit then Niels grabs Matts hand dragging him towards the way up to the slide.

Eliza and Niels have shown some good intelligence even at a young age.

Mello and Near are very proud of both of their children.

Matt takes Niels down the slide and Niels throws his hands up into the air with a big grin on his face.

Near leans his head onto Mellos shoulder who turns to glance to him then leans down placing a gentle kiss on Near's head.

Yes. This is the perfect life.

Both Mello and Near couldn't be any happier and the same goes for Niels, Eliza and even Matt.

The end.

AN:

I tried to not rush the ending. I hope I did ok.

I hope you have enjoyed and reviews are awesome while flamers will be used to make pudding!

Mello.


End file.
